Gifted
by PrincessLia
Summary: People that have spezial abilities visit 'Umbrella High', a school especially for those who have powers that are out of the ordinary. Follow the Resident Evil crew through a School life fully packe with fun, overflowing emotions, secrets and a lot of trouble. Alice/Claire; Jill/Rain
1. Chapter 1

I hade the idea of a schoollife-drama FF but I got bored after the second sentence, so I changed the plot into a comedy-fantasy FF :D

This will have the main pairings Alice/Claire and Rain/Jill

Well, please tell me what you think of it :)

And before anyone asks ;)

Age:  
15 = K-Mart/Dahlia Mancini, Angela Ashford  
18 = Claire Redfield, Luther West, Jill Valentine, Ada Wong  
19 = Chris Redfield, Spence Parks, Leon Kennedy  
25 = Alice Abernathy  
27 = Rain Ocampo  
41 = Albert Wesker

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil**

* * *

Female, young, blonde, well-shaped breasts, long legs and one hell of an ass. In short, the new teacher that just walked into class and Luther being who he is whistled at the view.

"Shut up Luther, someone with those looks would never even bother to take a second glance at you." Claire threw a paper ball at him and the class laughed.

"You think she would rather take a second one at you Redfield?" He threw the ball back at the redhead. The women at the front observed their conversation with a raised eyebrow and a wide grin.

"Considering I'm way better looking than you, sure why shouldn't she?" The class laughed again but went silent as the blonde teacher started to chuckle.

"Well, I think I will have a lot of fun teaching this class." She turned and started to write her name onto the blackboard.

"My name is Alice Abernathy. I'm 25 years old and I will be your home room teacher from now on." She turned to the class, sat down on the desk and crossed her legs. She had a blank expression as she took the list of names and faced the class.

"I already know that you are Luther." She took a look at the paper. "I didn't know being lucky counted as a special talent."

"But it does ma'am." He stood up and smiled charmingly.

"Luther West, at your service." Miss Abernathy raised an eyebrow, but apart from that her expression didn't change.

"Very well, please sit down." Her eyes fell upon the redhead.

"And you are miss Claire Redfield? The pyro?" Claire stood up.

"Yeah that's me." She held out her hand and it burst into flames "But please, call me anything but 'miss'. That doesn't suit me."

Claire closed her hand and the flames disappeared. There was a smirk forming on Alice face and it send a chill down the pyro's spine.

"Well then _madame_ Redfield. Please sit down" Claire rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, glaring at her new teacher.

"For real?" Miss Abernathy looked up and smiled innocently at the redhead.

"Is something the matter madame Redfield?" The class was having a hard time not bursting out with laughter.

"No ma'am." Claire sat down and couldn't help but smile. She liked the new teacher.

**xXxXxXx**

"She sounds pretty interesting." Chris took a bite out of his hamburger.

"She isn't just interesting, she is freaking _hot_." Jill said and grinned.

"And I think she has a thing for Claire." Luther glared at the dark-haired girl.

"No she hasn't. If anything she liked me." The boy grinned and the others only shook their heads.

"Stop being so full of yourself." Claire punched the dark-skinned guy besides her. The redhead touched Luther's fries he held in his hand and set it on fire.

"Claire! What the fuck?" He let the fries fall onto the table. Jill raised her hand and the water in Chris's cup started to rise. She pointed at the still burning fries and the water put out the fire.

"Nicely done miss Valentine." A dark-skinned women was standing behind Jill and laid her hands on the girl shoulders.

"As for you Claire. I remember us having a conversation about needlessly setting things on fire." Claire chuckled.

"Sorry miss Ocampo. I will try not to do so anymore." Rain started to massage the shoulders she was holding and Jill was slowly turning red.

"Rain. I think if you don't let go soon, poor Jill will die of embarrassment." The latina let go of the girl, turned around and was now facing the blonde.

"Don't tell me you are jealous." Alice smirked, stepping closer to Rain.

"I'm not jealous, but we live together and I don't want to find me a new housemate, wich will be necessary when you end up in jail for killing Jill." The dark-skinned women rolled her eyes and turned to the young adults.

"Well then my little students, eat plenty and brace yourself." Rain wore a sinister smirk and Alice also grinned.

"Yeah, next lesson will be ability training. Rain and I will have a lot of fun with you." Alice voice was flirtatious and it send a shiver down Claire's spine. The two teachers left the dining hall and while Jill was indirectly gazing at Rain, Claire was bluntly staring at Alice.

"Damn, miss Abernathy and miss Ocampo are so hot." Both Claire and Jill rolled her eyes at Luther.

"From what I heard, they where the biggest troublemakers that had ever visited Umbrella High." The two girls and Luther nearly jumped from their seats as the asian girl appeared out of nowhere. Only Chris was completely at ease.

"How the fuck can you be so calm?" Claire voice was full of disbelieve and Jill also had puzzled look on her face. Chris looked at them and only shrugged.

"I'm always together with Leon so I'm used to it." Chris patted Luther's back who was still grabbing his chest, trying to calm down.

"You are all _way_ to jumpy." Ada grinned and snatched some of Luther's fries.

"Wait isn't Rain older than Alice?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, though they were two years apart they became best friends. I... uh... _overheard_ Wesker talking about an incident that occurred after Alice entered this school. She and Rain somehow managed to sneak into Wesker's office and stole the results for every exam of the year, handing it out to every student."

"And with 'overheard' you mean you skipped first period and snuck around in the staff room." Leon said as he walked past the table and winked at the asian girl.

"But wasn't it somehow locked up?" Chris asked and Ada chuckled.

"It was, it had been in an iron safe. Alice and Rain opened in no time. Ever since then Wesker kept the results in a nearly unbreakable safe wich is located in a strong room made of steel." There was a smirk forming on Claire's lips.

"Hey Jill, I know what we're gonna do this weekend." Jill's eyes went wide in disbelief, while Ada's face lit up.

"Count me in Redfield." The asian girl said and high-fived the redhead.

"You two are unbelievable." Jill rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Jill, babe. Does that mean you won't join us?" The redhead made a mock sad face and Jill raised her eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me? As if I would miss out on that." Claire smirked and patted Jill's back.

"That's my girl."

**xXxXxXx**

"Ok my little victims, let's see how far your powers have improved during the summer beak." Miss Ocampo was showing a toothy grin. She then took a look at her list and thought about something for a while. She turned to miss Abernathy beside her and they hat a short chat, then the blonde spoke to the students.

"Change of plan, first of all I would like to see what are newcomers are able to do. Let me see... Parks you go first."

"Please, call me Spence." He had a charming smile on his face and his voice had a flirtatious tone. The combination of both made Claire want to throw up. If there was one person that managed to get Claire's blood to boil with hatred, then it was Spence Parks.

"Oh great, what is _he_ doing here?" Claire looked at her older brother, who also seemed to be rather displeased with Spence's presence.

"Now watch this." Spender was kneeling slightly and tensed his muscles. A light breeze came up and slowly but surely it turned into a strong wind. It was swirling around the dark-haired man and formed a ring of air.

"Ok, we've seen enough for now." Rain whispered something to Alice and made some notes. Spence released the air of his hold and it settled down.

"I could have sped the air up even more. I could make a tornado?" Spence stepped closer to the teachers, smiling charmingly and practically undressed Alice with his look.

"I bet if he does that again, Claire will turn him to ashes." Ada grinned and the others laughed.

"Very funny, but you're right. A scum like Spence isn't worth to even talk to Alice, let alone look her up like that." Claire growled and glared daggers toward the airbender.

"No thank you Spence." The blonde took the list from Rain and looked at it. A smile crept on her lips as she turned to the other students.

"Madame Redfield." Rain raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Please step forward and show us your power." Claire rolled her eyes. _Guess I will be stuck with that title for a while._

"Sure, but you might want to back off a little, it's gonna get pretty hot now." Claire looked directly at Alice and gave her a foxy grin.

The pyro closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Bright yellow flames started to appear around her and the temperature was rising with every passing second.

Claire opened her eyes and the flames turned bright red. They started to swirl around and formed a ball of fire that surrounded her, melting the ground beneath the redhead's feet.

"Wow." The blonde teacher's face was filled with amazement and Rain nudged her side, whispering in Alice's ear.

"She _is_ hot isn't she?" The raven hair woman grinned and Alice only raised her eyebrow, looking at her friend.

"Indeed." Alice bit her lower lip as she watched the fire dance around the redhead.

"Just be careful ice queen, I don't want you to get burned." The blonde chuckled at the nickname Rain had given her the first time they had met. Alice had froze every hallway she walked through and decreased the temperature in every room she stepped into by at least 20°C.

"That's enough Claire, you can... _cool off_ now." Rain laughed at her own joke and the pyro exhaled, relaxing her muscles. The flames died down and Claire locked eyes with the blonde teacher, smiling at her.

"Ok... Luther, let's see if you still have as much luck as always." Rain threw a basketball at the dark-skinned guy.

"Does luck really count as a special ability?" Alice raised her eyebrow and Rain snorted.

"Well you see, if he would only be a little lucky then it wouldn't. But that boy isn't plainly lucky, whenever he starts something, it works out. Mostly through a crazy chain reaction. We think he has some kind of subconscious superior intelligence. But look for yourself." Rain pointed at Luther. He focused on the bucket and then threw the basketball behind him. It bounced off a ball, hit a lantern and casually landed inside the bucket.

"I am _so_ good." He winked at some girls and they squeaked in return.

**xXxXxXx**

The teachers and the students were dripping wet. Rain cleared her throat and scratched her chin.

"Uhm... thank you Jill... that was... refreshing." Jill was trying hard to not laugh at all the people glaring at her. She and Claire were the only dry persons, with the difference that Claire had dried herself while Jill never even came into contact with the water.

"We are done here. You can all go home now." Rain stepped in front of Jill.

"Except you Valentine." The latina smirked as Jill eyes wandered up and down her drenched body.

"I still got a lot of desk work to do and you will help me get dry. Come on." Rain grabbed the black-haired girl's hand and led her to the teacher's changing rooms. Jill chuckled as the older female locked the door behind them.

"What now miss Ocampo?" The water bender leaned with her back against the lockers, smirking at her teacher and biting her lower lip. Rain approached the younger girl, resting her hand beside Jill's head and whispered into her ear.

"I'm all wet because of you." The smirk left Jill's face and she swallowed, as the latina let her index finger trace the young adult's jaw line.

"Now take responsibility and dry me off." Jill raised her hand and the water from Rain's cloth collected in between them, floating in the air.

"Thank you Valentine." The older woman leaned forward, kissing the water bender's cheek and then exited the room.

"No idea what you did in there, but you should really watch out. If anybody find out you and Jill are-"

"Woah Alice, wait up. First of all Jill and I are only friends and secondly... I locked the door didn't I?" Rain winked at her friend and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Come on, go get your desk work done and then let's go home."

"Yeah about that, uhm..." Alice rolled her eyes again.

"You made that up to have some private time with Jill?" Rain smiled innocently.

"Yep."

"You're unbelievable."

"Would you love me if I wouldn't be?" The latina put her arm around the blondes shoulder and they walked down the hallway.

**xXxXxXx**

"Nice going Jill." Claire patted Jill's back and the black-haired girl blushed slightly.

"Nice going? For real? Come on Jill you should have kissed her, you should have taken her hand and shove it into your pants, enjoying her fingers filling you u-" Claire was not so gently pressing her hand over Ada's mouth, glaring at her.

"Stop. Talking." Ada raised her eyebrow, a hint of confusion showing on her face until she looked at Jill. The water bender was bright red and she had sunk down in her seat. The asian girl pushed Claire's hand off of her mouth, revealing a goofy grin and motioned with her head at something behind the redhead.

"Dahlia is here." Claire turned around and smiled.

"Uhm... I... We... uhhh... Hi Claire?" The young girl's face was as bright as Jill's. She was shyly brushing some loose strands behind her ear and Claire chuckled.

"Hey K-Mart. You all alone here?"

"No. Angela is with me, we just came by to grab some smoothies." The girl's voice was steady again, but her face was still flushed. Angela was moving towards them with two smoothies in her hands.

"Well then, have fun shopping." K-Mart smiled shyly and Angela rolled her eyes, giving one smoothy to her friend.

"Thanks Claire. If she could, Dahlia would also say thanks." The girl took K-Mart's free arm and pulled her out of the diner.

"That girl is _so_ into you Claire." Jill grinned at the redhead.

"Yeah, about as much as you are into Rain." Ada smiled in triumph as the blush on Jill's face darkened again.

"Guys listen, although I really like blondes, K-Mart is just a friend."

"So you fancy blondes?" A voice asked from behind the redhead.

"Yep. Don't know why, but blondes just make me-" Claire stopped talking once she heard someone chuckle behind her. Ada and Jill were trying their best not to burst out into laughter as Claire slowly turned around.

"Well, good to know." Alice winked at the redhead and walked past them to the counter.

"You guys are the worst friends a person could have." Claire glared at her friends who didn't even bother to suppress their laughter any longer. After Alice had ordered she came back to the girls, casually sitting next to Claire.

"By the way, you really shouldn't call people names. At least care to explain how you came up with 'K-Mart' as a nickname?" The blonde teacher supported her elbow on the table and leaned her head on her hand. Claire sighed and looked at Alice.

"You know, it all started in a K-Mart over a years ago. I didn't watch out where I was going and accidentally ran into a girl. She dropped the eggs and they splashed all over her cloth. I was in a hurry so I gave her my number. She was suppose to call me so I could pay for the cleaning of her cloth." Alice was listening with interest and Claire smiled at the memories.

"Some days later she called, asking if I'd remember her. I said 'Yeah, K-Mart right?' and she answered 'Well actually my name is Dahlia.' She told me that she already washed her cloth, but if I wanted to I should meet up with her and buy her an ice cream."

"You will never guess how she greeted Dahlia when we first met her." Ada grinned and Alice chuckled.

"She greeted her with K-Mart?" Ada nudged her nose with her index finger, then a waitress brough Alice a paper bag with her meal.

"Well, thank you for the interesting story. You little ones behave and I will see you all tomorrow at school." She waved goodbye to the trio and left the diner, green eyes following her every step.


	2. Chapter 2

Age:  
18 = Mikey  
19 = Sheva Alomar (RE:5)  
25 = Betty  
28 = Carlos Olivera  
36 = Timothy Cain

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil**

* * *

"Good morning ladies."

"Just shut up Luther, it's way to early for that." Jill and Ada agreed. Luther shrugged and then narrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong Luther?" Chris came up to them, closely followed by Leon.

"Dahlia just bumped into Spence and he seems pretty pissed off."

"I'll go check it out." Claire appeared to be pretty worried, as she moved towards Spence and Dahlia.

"You little all-lesbian-for-Claire-scum should watch out where you going." Spencer's voice was pure venom and K-Mart was obviously scared. The girl was shivering with fear and it caused Claire's blood to boil with rage.

"Parks! Back off!" The redhead moved in between Spence and K-Mart.

"Got a problem Redfield?" Spence stepped closer.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Claire's voice was low and calm.

"What if I don't? You gonna burn me?" Claire's lips formed into a devilish smirk, as her eyes turned red and started to glow.

"Actually, that is a pretty good idea." The air around was rapidly heating up until a strong wind came up.

"Come on K-Mart." Chris picked up the girl and carried her out of the danger zone. All the students around where watching from a safe distance, as flames arose around Claire.

"Last chance to back off Parks." Spence made a serious and thoughtful expression. Then all of a sudden he swung his arm upwards, sending a wave of air towards Claire. The redhead was able to evade it by jumping to the side, doing a somersault and sending a mass of flames towards the air bender.

Spence quickly formed a sphere of air around him, creating an effective protection wich dissolved the flames.

"You can't hurt me Redfield!" He laughed and let another wave rush towards the pyro. This time she wasn't able to dodge it in time. She was knocked over, flew backwards and crashed into a boulder.

"Your little flames are harmless, they can't even reach me." Claire got up and shot flames at Spence. He countered it again and Claire was hit by another blow, sliding over the ground. After she stooped, she was lying on her stomach and then tried to push herself up with her hands. There was blood running down her eyebrow and her lips.

"Face it Redfield. My wind will just keep on blowing out your miserable flames." He let out a disgusted grunt.

"I don't get what that little _slut_ sees in you." Just then Claire's mind went blank.

"Let me tell you something Spence." Claire stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth, as the fire surrounding her turned blue. The flames grew stronger, violently dancing around the pyro.

"Wind only makes flames stronger." Before Spence could fully register what the redhead had said, the flames were already dashing towards him. The arrow-shaped flame easily pierced through his protective wall and the air bender held up his arms in defense. He cried out as the flames hit him and he was sent flying backwards.

"Listen up Spence. If you ever dare to insult Dahlia again, I will turn you into a pile of smoking ash." Her eye color changed back to green and stopped glowing.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Rains voice was filled with anger.

"Oh my god, Spence." Alice rushed over to the boy, cooling his arms with her power.

"Rain, call 911 and get an ambulance.." The latina took out her mobile and did what she was told. Alice let go of Luther's arms and went over to Claire.

"Are you ok?" The blonde touched the pyro's face, stroking some red strands out of her face.

"I'm fine, just some scratches." Claire smiled, leaning into the touch and her face contorted with pain. Alice felt a sting in her heart at seeing the pyro in pain.

"We will talk about this later, go get a check-up from Betty." Alice's voice was filled with concern and it made Claire's heart beat faster.

**xXxXxXx**

"Holy shit, what happened?" Betty pushed Claire towards a chair and the redhead sat down.

"Well, Claire played a game of head versus rock." Luther chuckled.

"And it seems that the rock has won. Damn girl you look nasty." Betty cleaned Claire's face with a damp cloth and the redhead flinched.

"Thanks Betty, now I feel _way_ better." Claire's voice was filled with sarcasm, but she smiled warmly at the nurse.

"That's what I'm here for." Betty winked at Claire and return a smile herself.

"Now hold still so I get these patches on you." The nurse was busy fixing the redhead's face, as the door slammed open and a very angry Wesker came in.

"Redfield! In my office, _now_!" Luther and Betty exchanged a worried look, while Claire only rolled her eyes.

"No need to scream like that, I am not deaf." She put her finger in her ear.

"At least I wasn't until now..." She whispered and waited until Betty was finished patching her.

"West! You will accompany Claire." With that Wesker left the room.

"All done Red. Now try to stay out of trouble and good luck with Wesker." Betty patted Claire's back and the redhead stood up.

"Thanks Betty, we will need it." They left the infirmary and headed towards Wesker's office.

"How come I'm the only non-participant that is in trouble for your little rampage?" Luther sighed and Claire chuckled.

"Yeah, for someone with extreme luck, that was pretty unlucky. Well, Ada vanished when she heard miss Abernathy and Jill was saved by miss Ocampo. As for Chris and Leon, they are model student, they have good grades and normally stay out of trouble." Luther sighed again and Claire patted his back.

**xXxXxXx**

Dahlia, Claire and Luther where sitting on chairs and watched Wesker walking up and down his office.

"What were you thinking?! Umbrella founded this school after they discovered that there are people out there that have special abilities. This school offers a safe environment for them, where they can learn to control and improve their talents. But it only stays safe as long as it remains a secret to the outside world." The man was really angry.

"A pacing rhino." Claire would have jumped from her chair, if not for a pair of invisible hands that kept her down.

"For Christs sake, Ada." Claire whispered through ground teeth.

"Don't you think he looks like a pacing rhino?" Claire couldn't see it but she heard the smirk in Ada's voice. K-Mart also seemed to be able to hear Ada, because the girl was chuckling softly. The blonde flinched as Wesker stepped closer to them, his voice was a low growl.

"Now tell me Claire, how am I suppose to explain how mister Parks got those severe burns? Because no matter what I tell the police, there will be investigations. If this schools secret is revealed, this facility will go down and you will all be in danger." He went to his desk sitting down on the chair and sighed.

"You will all be showing up for detention every day the next 3 month and participate in every school festivals coming up this year."

"What!" K-Mart and Luther said in unison. Claire got up, holding up her hands and shaking her head.

"No. Principal Wesker. It wasn't their fault." She pointed at her friends and Wesker raised her eyebrow.

"I will take full responsibility." She sat down the moment Wesker stood up. He took a deep breath and turned around, looking out of the window.

"Very well. Miss Mancini, mister West you are free to go. Miss Redfield, you will stay here until I find a teacher that will supervise you and mister Parks during detention."

**xXxXxXx**

"She was _so_ cool."

"Watch out Dahlia, you're drooling." Chris laughed and ruffled through the girl's hair.

"Let her drool. I was really brave back there and heroically saved them from punishment." Claire came towards them and winked at her brother. She was closely followed by Ada.

"Exactly, I am truly grateful to you Claire. My mom would have killed me if I told her I had to go to detention." The girl slightly blushed and stepped closer to the redhead.

"And... uhh... I am grateful that you protected me. So... thank you." K-Mart leaned towards Claire, planting a soft kiss on the pyro's cheek.

"Anytime K-Mart." The redhead blushed and scratched her neck.

"Come on you hero. We got PE and you should try to stay out of trouble during the next weeks, including not being late for class." Chris pushed both Claire and Dahlia towards the gym. Upon entering Luther came towards them, closely followed by Jill and Angela.

"So what happened? Are you in big trouble? Oh and thanks for the save." Luther held his thumbs up.

"I got three month of detention and a full year of being a forced volunteer."

"_Ouch_. But from a certain perspective you are at fault for the entire uproar." Angela grinned.

"I mean, if Dahlia hadn't been so caught up with staring at your pretty ass, she wouldn't have run into Spence in the first place." The girl winked at Claire, who smiled in return and then pulled a blushing K-Mart towards the teacher.

"But three months are a lot. Plus, you will be stuck in a room with Spence and a teacher."

"Yeah." Claire had a dreamy expression.

"Uhh, earth to Claire? Shouldn't you sigh and be in a bad mood?" Jill asked with a raised eyebrow. Ada grinned and patted Claire's back.

"Well, she would be if the teacher in question wouldn't be miss Abernathy." Ada smirked and everyone started to grin as well.

"Yeah, three moth of staring at a beautiful blonde. Not even Spence's present can make that a punishment." Claire happily sighed, but then frowned as mister Olivera called out to them.

"Come on my future generation of super soldiers." He laughed and grabbed some balls.

"How about a nice game of dodgeball?" The entire student body groaned.

"Let's get on with it, the girls are playing against the boys." He turned to get some balls for the pupils to play with.

"Oh and before I forget, _no_ powers."

"Great not only dodgeball, but also no powers? That is just uncool." Ada crossed her arms and sighed loudly.

"Well you know Ada, not all of us have powers that would be useful for playing dodgeball." Sheva smiled at the asian girl.

"Hey Chris." Sheva stood beside Chris, playfully nudging him and he blushed.

"Hey Sheva. You look... uhm... healthy." Sheva raised an eyebrow and the others giggled.

"Thank you Chris, you also look very healthy." The girl smiled and nudged Chris again.

"And I thought Jill and Dahlia are the only ones that act like idiots when they meet the their beloved." Claire chuckled and then moved with them to the girl's side.

"Ok, people go to your side and then let's get started." Carlos threw balls to some of the students.

"Now have fun and remember, no powers." He whistled and the balls started to fly. Chris, Leon, Luther and Mikey where the best players. Nearly every throw was a hit, until Mikey made the mistake to throw a ball at Jill. The black-haired girl easily caught the object, sending Mikey off the field. Unfortunately for the them, the heavy assault resulted in a lack of balls on the boys side.

"Claire, Ada, Sheva? How about we show the boys how to properly play dodgeball?" Jill grinned and tossed the ball up and down with one hand. Claire, Ada and Sheva each also had a ball in their hands and the guys swallowed.

"Oh no..." Luther took a step backwards.

"Not good." Leon build up a force field in front of him and the others.

"Leon, did you already forget what mister Olivera said." Sheva's voice was flirtatious. Lightning was sparking around the girl as she took aim.

"Great, now we are doomed." Chris said with wide eyes. Carlos sighed, knowing very well he wasn't able to stop them from going full out once one of them started using their power.

"Yes you are." Ada turned herself and the object in her hands invisible. Sheva threw a highly charged ball at Chris, cutting throw Leon's child and hitting it's target right in the stomach.

"Chris! Dammit." Leon strengthened the force field in front of himself, but the boy next to him was hit by a ball that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Leon lost his focus, causing his fields to dissolve giving Claire a clear shot at Luther. The dark-skinned boy was able to avoid it, but a ball thrown by Jill hit Leon and rebound to Luther.

"Yes! Two for the price of one. _That_ is how you play this game." Jill laughed and high-fived Sheva. Claire took aim, hitting the last boy that was still on the enemy side and the guy squeaked as the hot object touched the bare skin of his arm.

"Guess the girl won again." Claire went to her brother, pulling him up and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Well you see, my little electric trick gave you a new hair style." Sheva ran her fingers through his hair, smoothing it and pulling out all the electricity.

**xXxXxXx**

"You really want to shower?" Claire asked while changing.

"Yeah, why not wait till school is over?" Ada said while running her eyes over Claire's body, purring at the view. The pyro raised her eyebrow and grinned at the asian girl.

"Ada, shouldn't you only have eyes for you boyfriend?" Claire asked and bit her bottom lip. The pyro stretched, giving Ada a better view.

"You know Claire. Leon may be my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I can't be interested in someone else." Jill chuckled and shook her head.

"You are unbelievable." The black-haired girl undressed and went towards the shower.

"See you guys later." Jill disappeared in the shower room.

"She is really into water." Ada smiled and Sheva came up to them grinning.

"Explains why she like miss Ocampo that much." Sheva chuckled.

"You know I can still hear you?!" Jill called and the girls bursted out into laughter.

**xXxXxXx**

Betty stepped into Wesker's office.

"The hospital called, they say Spence Parks can leave tomorrow."

"That is good to hear." Wesker sighed and pointed at a coffee machine.

"You want some?"

"Yes please." Betty smiled and Wekser handed her a cup.

"Timothy Cain will be here soon." She took a sip from her coffee and the Principal sighed again.

"Thank you Betty. You can leave now."

"Very well." She was in front of the door when suddenly Rain came in and ran into the nurse.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Rain." Betty's coffee had been spilled on Rain's shirt and the dark-skinned woman took a deep breath.

"It's ok. The gym is still open, I'll just wash my top there."

"What did you want miss Ocampo?"

"Mister Cain is here." Rain said and left the room, closely followed by Betty. A man stepped into the office and Wesker's expression went blank.

"Hello Albert." Cain sat down opposite from Wesker.

"Timothy. Can I offer you a cup of coffee?"

"No. Now please explain to me why one of your students had to be taken to the hospital?" His voice was full of anger.

"If you can't keep these students under control, we will find someone who is able to do so." Cain stood up, crossed his arms behind his back and looked out of the window.

"These... _undesirables_ are dangerous. They need to be separated from our normal schools to keep our children safe. That is why Umbrella founded this school. To keep those _things_ away from our kind." Wesker stood up and had a dark expression on his face. Even though Cain would have never shown it, he was truly afraid of the other man right now.

"Mister Cain, it seems that you aren't fully aware of who or as you would say _what_ I am."

**xXxXxXx**

Rain sighed as she stepped into the washing room and took off her shirt. She went to a sink so she could clean her top in it, but then jumped as someone turned on a shower. The latina went to the stall the noise came from and her jaw dropped.

Rain opened and closed her mouth, trying to say something but nothing came out. Even though it was only Jill's back, the sight of the girl's bare skin nearly gave Rain a mental blackout.

The dark-haired woman snapped out of her trance when Jill turned around. The girl's eyes went wide in shock and she quickly covert herself with her hands.

"Rain?!" The latina couldn't help but let her eyes wander over the young girl's body. Jill instantly felt uncomfortable and her voice was trembling.

"What are you doing in here?" The girl took a step backwards. Rain scratched her neck and was finally able to look into the Jill's eyes.

"I came here to wash my shirt." She held up her stained top. Jill then noticed that the latina was only wearing a bra. She blushed deeply and turned around.

"Well, this is kind of embarrassing for me so... would you please leave?" Rain raised her eyebrow and a smirk crept onto her lips.

"And why would you be embarrassed?" The teacher approached Jill, stepping into the warm water and laid her hands on the girls waist. She then pressed her front side into Jill's back, leaning in closer to whisper in her ear and causing the girl to shiver.

"You are beautiful Jill." Rain's hands moved upwards and onto Jill's chest, slowly massaging the soft flesh. The water bender moaned, leaning her hands against the wall in front of her and pushing back into her teacher.

"I wanted to touch you ever since I first laid my eyes on you." Rain sighed and kissed the girl's shoulder. She moved up the neck, leaving a trail of kisses and nibbled on Jill's earlobe.

"During the summer break, all I could think about was holding you, kissing you, _touching_ you." Jill moaned and it sent a shiver down Rain's spine. One of her hands found it's way down Jill stomach, resting on the girl's hot center.

"Wait!" Jill suddenly turned around and pushed Rain backwards.

"We can't! I mean we are at school and if-" The latina had pushed Jill against the wall, holding her neck with one hand and kissing her roughly. Her other hand continued to massage Jill's breast, pinching the hard nipple every now and then. Rain pushed her thigh into the girl's center and Jill moaned, breaking the kiss.

"_Rain_." Having her name moaned by the girl she craved for was enough to send Rain's mind into the dark. She growled and bit Jill's neck, drawing blood. The girl flinched and opened her eyes and her blood froze. Rain was looking at her, but somehow her eyes had changed. They had turned into silver-blue cat-like ones and although Jill thought they were beautiful, they terrified the black-haired girl.

"Rain? Your eyes, they are..." The latina was breathing heavily, she closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into the girl's nape, holding her close.

"Jill, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I... I didn't mean to _hurt_ you..." The latina opened her eyes that had turned into their normal color and shape. There was so much regret in them, so Jill hugged her and patted over the teachers back.

"What happened just now?" Rain deeply sighed.

"It's my power. Sometimes it... takes control. I got to go." The latina let go of Jill, grabbed her shirt and left the shower room.

**xXxXxXx**

An invisible force held Cain against the wall, his feet hung above the ground and he couldn't move.

"Now Timothy, let me tell you who the real danger is. You and your kind have always been hostile to everyone different from you. It is true that Umbrella had built this school to isolate the individuals with special powers, but I run this school to prevent them from getting discriminated and insulted." Wesker raised his hand and Cain fell to the ground.

"There is a reason I was selected to be the headmaster of this school. Everyone knows I would do anything to keep these children safe and out of reach for people like you."

"Face it Albert, you know that these children can be dangerous. Remember what happened to Isaacs. That latina practically ripped-" Cain was cut off by Wesker hitting his fist on the table.

"Don't you dare speak about Isaacs. He was worse than you in discriminating these children. Rain's power went into a protective mode and she wasn't able to control herself anymore."

"And now she is a teacher at this school."

"Exactly. Because this school helped her to control her inner demons, without people like you threatening her. Now leave and tell you employers that everything is taken care of." Cain turned around, walked towards the door and opened it.

"Oh and Timothy?" Wesker raised his hand and the door snapped shut.

"Don't say anything that would get me or my students in trouble, you understand?" He lowered his hand, the door opened and Cain quickly walked out.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter...  
Next one will mostly be about Rain, her past and that incident with Isaacs. :D_


	3. Chapter 3

OMG Thank you so much for all the reviews :D

That makes me feel guilty, because this chapter is so poorly written :( (I apologize for that.)

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil**

* * *

"So..." Alice chuckled at Claire's attempt to start a conversation.

"So?" Claire slightly blushed, trying to think of something intelligent so say.

"So, I guess it's just the two of us." The pyro gave herself a mental slap.

"Yeah, only the two of us here at detention." Alice grinned and the redhead growled.

"Urgh, sure, give me a hard time when I try to start a conversation with a beautiful women."

"Sorry, I always forget that I'm totally breathtaking." Claire chuckled and stood up. She walked over to Alice and sat on the table in front of the teacher's desk.

"Can I ask you something?" Claire's voice was serious and Alice raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, I am single." Alice chuckled and Claire laughed.

"Good to know, but not what I wanted to ask. It's about miss Ocampo, Jill told me she... acted weird today." Alice face went dead serious.

"What do you mean with weird?"

"Well, Jill told me miss Ocampo said her power took control of her, she bit Jill and her eyes looked like those of an animal. After that she went home because she didn't feel good, at least that is what she told Betty." Alice sighed and frowned.

"Rain has a very unique ability. She has enchanted senses, increased speed and strength, but unfortunately there is also something vicious deep inside of her. She learned to control it a long time ago, but sometimes it still shows up."

"Sounds like you speak from experience." Claire was concerned and it caused Alice to smile, she thought the redhead looked cute when she made such a face.

"I do. You know, when I entered this school, there was a rule that said the headmasters had to consist of a 'normal' human and one with an ability. The new headmasters at that time had been Wesker and a guy called Sam Isaacs."

**xXxXxXx**

_"Hey Ice Queen." Rain grinned and Alice frowned._

_"Will you stop calling me that?" The blonde was annoyed and accidentally dropped the temperature by some degrees._

_"Woah you got to chill or rather, stop chilling." Rain nudged the blonde and the girl groaned in return._

_"You think you are real funny don't you?" Alice was clearly annoyed by Rain's present and the black-haired girl laughed._

_"As a matter of fact, yes I do." Rain put her arm around Alice's shoulder, but soon regretted it as Alice started to freeze it._

_"Ouch! Dammit wonderland, don't do that!" Alice stopped dead in her tracks._

_"Would you fucking stop it with the nicknames?!" The temperature was rapidly dropping and everyone around started to shiver._

_"Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. But you should really calm down and stop being like that. The second week of school has started and everyone is already avoiding you. Plus today the new headmasters are arriving and from what I heard, that Isaacs guy hates us." Rain was still rubbing her arm, trying to warm it up a bit. Alice sighed and stopped cooling the air._

_"Can someone explain to me why the walls are frozen?" A very angry-looking man came towards them._

_"Speaking of the devil... Come on let's get out of here." The two girls started to move down the hallway._

_"I asked who is responsible for this cold?!" The students flinched and Alice stopped walking. The blonde turned around and called out to the furious headmaster._

_"That was my fault mister Isaacs. I lost control of my ability." If possible, the man's expression became even darker._

_"First of all, it's _headmaster_ Isaacs. Secondly, learn to keep your so-called _special power_ under control."_

_"That is what she is here for." Wesker came up behind Isaacs and laid his hand on the other man's shoulder._

_"Alice Abernathy, right?" He pushed Isaacs away and smiled warmly at the girl._

_"You and miss Ocampo should head to your classes now."_

**xXxXxXx**

_Rain stepped out of the classroom and groaned._

_"I hate these lectures at the beginning of every year about not abusing our powers and to never let anybody know we exist. As if we would forget all of it during summer break."_

_"Who are you talking to?" Alice was grinning at the latina._

_"Well miss Abernathy since you are here, I guess I was talking to you." The blonde chuckled and the latina smiled warmly._

_"So, you decided to be less of a bitch and more of a social person?" Rain asked and playfully nudged Alice._

_"Yeah, I figured that I should have a minimum of one friend. Especially with such a brutal headmaster around."_

_"Then I Rain Ocampo will officially be your friend. And as such I will give you a friendly advice, how about you try thinking positive, at least Wesker is nice."_

_"I think compared to Isaacs, everyone would appear to be nice."_

_"That might be true, but from what I heard Wesker is a real cool guy. He would do anything to protect people like us and he is pretty much able to do so. Wesker has one of the most powerful telekinetic power that is known of."_

_"Impressive." Alice said with fake amazement._

_"Takes more than that to impress you?" The blonde nodded and Rain laughed, shaking her head._

_"Despite telekinesis and telepathy are the most powerful and unique abilities out there, you couldn't care less? I guess my powers won't stand a chance to get your attention." Alice stopped and raised her eyebrow._

_"And why would you want to have my attention?" The blonde said and grinned at the latina._

_"Well, you are intelligent, cute, funny and extremely beautiful." Alice chuckled and slapped Rain's arm._

_"You never know if you don't try. So what is your special ability?"_

_"I have enchanted senses, increased speed and increased strength." Rain said proudly.  
_

_"And it comes with an extreme dangerous and unmatched level of aggression." The girls turned around and were now face to face with Isaacs. Rain's expression darkened._

_"I do _not _have an aggression problem."_

_"No" He looked into a file he was holding._

_"But that monster inside of you has." He closed the file and stepped closer to the girls._

_"In my opinion all of you disgusting creatures belong locked up, especially such a dangerous one like you." He pointed at Rain. Alice clenched her jaw and took a step towards the man._

_"Well in _my_ opinion, idiots like you belong locked up. Now would you please let us get some lunch?"_

_"_What_ did you say?"_

_"Not only dumb but also deaf?" Alice grinned and leaned closer to the guy._

_"I said, back off and leave her alone." Isaacs reached out and slapped Alice's face._

_"I will have you suspended miss Abernathy." He turned to Rain, obviously wanting to say something, but the words got stuck in his throat. Rain's eyes had changed, she was growling, showing off fangs and she had grown claws._

**xXxXxXx**

"What happened next?" Claire was completely absorbed in Alice's story.

"Rain went berserk, she attacked Isaacs and severely injured him. He was taken to the hospital, where he died some hours later."

"Oh my god... What happened to Rain?" The redhead asked slightly concerned and Alice sighed.

"After she stopped attacking Isaacs she jumped out of the window. We didn't see her for two days. Wesker took care of everything, including making sure that Rain wasn't to blame for what happened. When she showed up again, Rain told us she had been in the forest, chasing after and killing deer. If she really lost control, Jill must have done something that triggered overwhelming feeling in her wich got her on edge." Alice looked at her watch and smiled at Claire.

"Detention is over, you are free to go madame Redfield." The redhead chuckled.

"I'm stuck with that title aren't I?" Claire got up and stood in front of Alice. The blonde leaned back on the desk, biting her bottom lip.

"Yes you are. But only cause calling you hotness Redfield might get me into trouble." Claire's jaw dropped, partly because of the teachers word and partly because she was running her eyes over the teachers body.

"Go home." The blonde stood up and placed her palm under the redhead's jaw, closing it.

"And close your mouth, you're starting to drool." A devilish grin formed on her lips as she turned Claire's head to the side and kissed the redhead's cheek.

"See you tomorrow." Alice exited the room, leaving a stunned and slightly blushing Claire behind. The redhead stood there for a while, looking at the door.

"Uhhh, earth to Claire?" Jill approached the redhead with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you ok?" Claire's lips turned into a grin and she turned to the black-haired girl.

"Couldn't be better." She walked past Jill and left the room. The water bender came up to Claire.

"Why are you smiling like that?" The redhead grinned and told Jill everything Alice had told her during detention.

"What did you do to get Rain so mad that she lost it?" Jill blushed deeply.

"She wasn't mad... she was on edge..." Claire was still confused so she waited for a more precise explanation.

"I lied to you, I wasn't in the hallway when I met Rain, I was in the shower." It took some seconds before Claire got the idea.

"Ohhh." Claire grinned and nudged Jill.

"Yeah..." Jill was still blushing.

"No wonder the poor woman was all edgy."

"I just hope she is alright." The water bender was worried and Claire laid her arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Rain is though. She is probably running around in the forest, cooling off and trying to get the image of you being completely naked out of her head." Claire laughed and Jill scratched her neck.

**xXxXxXx**

"That movie was so cool. To bad Ada didn't join us, she would have loved it." Jill said as she and Claire walked out of the cinema.

"I did ask her, but she only said that if she wanted to see a movie, she would just sneak into one. She also asked if she should get us in, so we wouldn't have to pay anything for it."

"And we didn't do that because?" Jill raised an eyebrow and Claire laid her arm over the other girls shoulders.

"Because we are honest people and don't abuse our abilities for evil. Always remember: With great power, comes great responsibility!" The pyro pulled the water bender closer, nearly strangling her.

"Yes Uncle Ben, I get it." Jill laughed and freed herself from Claire's hold. The two walked down the dark street and all of a sudden Jill stopped laughing and shivered.

"Woah, what was that? Are you cold? You want my jacket?" Claire was already taking off the cloth, but stopped when Jill shook her head.

"No. It's just that, ever since we left the cinema I feel like I'm being watched." The black-haired girl looked around and the redhead did the same.

"Oh damn." Claire said in an annoyed tone and frowned.

"What?" The redhead pointed at something in front of them.

"See those guys over there? They live in my street. They are complete idiots, worse than Spence." Claire sighed and Jill nudged her side.

"You were able to deal with Spence, so these guys won't be a problem."

"Difference is, I can't nuke them, I'm already in big trouble. If those guys go around and tell everyone I'm a living torch, Wesker will kick me from the school." The gang turned and the girls stopped from nearing them. One of them took a step towards Claire.

"Redfield! What are you little slut doing here this late?" His voice was friendly, but the grin on his face made it clear that he was insulting Claire. Before she could say anything to him, he had already turned to Jill.

"Who is your friend? Please don't tell me you are also a pussy eater?" He let his eyes wander over Jill's body and licked his lips.

"Maybe you should try my dick. I assure you, they taste way better than pussys." He wanted to caress her cheek, but Jill slapped his hand away.

"I'm very thankful that you shared your experience relating to the taste of dicks with me, but no thanks. You can keep on sucking dicks and I will stay with eating out girls."

"Ouch." Claire laughed and some of the guys joined in.

"You fucking bitch." The guy pulled out a knife from his pocket and the laughter immediately stopped.

"I asked you kindly to suck my dick, but I guess now I have to make you." He approached them and Claire prepared to burn the guy, as he stopped dead in his tracks. There was a load growl wich sent cold shivers up and down their spines. They looked up and their eyes went wide.

Above them was a black-haired wolf-like creature that was crawling over the edge of the building. It had the head of a wolf, showing his large teeth as it continued to growl. The creature had hands and arms like a human but they were covert in black fur and there were big claws at the end of each finger.

It jumped down in-between the girls and the guys, landing on all fours. As it got up, standing on his legs, it clenched his hand and tilted his head upwards, howling loudly. After dropping his knife, the boy and his companions were running away. The creature turned towards the girls and Claire lit her hand.

"Come one , I really don't want to get into a fight with that thing." The redhead was slowly moving backwards but stopped, because Jill wasn't moving.

"Jill, snap out of it." The wanter bender was afraid, but that wasn't the reason she didn't move. That thing in front of them was only looking at her, with a sad face and regret in its eyes.

"I've seen those eyes before." The girl was whispering and took a step towards the creature to get a better look. It had silver-blue and cat-like eyes.

"Rain?"

* * *

_Uhhh, who would have guessed that it's Rain? *all hands go up* Oh... dangit xD  
_

_Well thank you for reading :)_

_btw. If you have a request for a scene in the FF PM me, I'm always open for suggestions :D  
(But no Sex-Scene requests xD I s*ck at those ;D)_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm uploading this although chap. 5 is only 1/4 done...  
I'm a little stuck. It's not because I don't have any ideas, I got the plot from chap 5 and nearly all of chap 6 done, but I'm just not motivated .  
Well I hope this chapter was good enough to make you forgive me for the delay in updating the next chapter :/

Age:  
26 = Christine Yamata (RE:ORC)

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil**

* * *

Alice was dressed in an oversized black T-Shirt with the word 'SEXY' written on it and grey boxer shorts. She was making herself an evening tea, as the doorbell rang. The blonde went to open it and raised her eyebrow at the girls.

"Hey you two, what are you doing here?" Alice couldn't help but grin. While Jill was being greatly interested in the wall, Claire was once again running her eyes over the blonde with a smile.

"Nice outfit." The redhead said and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well, I didn't expect visitors. Now to repeat myself, what are you doing here?" The blonde leaned onto the door frame.

"We came here because of Rain." Alice sighed and smiled warmly at the black-haired girl.

"I'm sorry, she isn't back yet. But I assure you there is no reason to worry, Rain is able to take care of herself."

"Yeah, we know. We just saw her, at least Jill thinks it was her. Now I want to know if she is right." Claire stepped closer to Alice.

"Is Rain a werewolf? A black one with silver-blue and cat-like eyes, big claws and sharp teeth?"

"Uhm, why don't you come in?" Alice stepped aside and gestured them to go inside. The girls sat down and Alice gave them some tea.

"Rain has an ability that exists since a very long time. Additionally to her enchanted senses, increased speed and strength, she can also turn into a wolf-like creature. We assume that all legendary creatures such as werewolves, vampires, dragons and such are all based on people who had abilities. So yes, one could call Rain a werewolf." Once again the doorbell rang and Alice groaned.

"Doesn't anybody on this godforsaken planet know what nighttime peace means?" Jill and Claire laughed and then continued sipping their tea.

"You know, in the end coming here really was a good idea." Claire watched Alice's swaying hips and Jill only rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, at least you were able to see some bare legs." The redhead spat out her drink and coughed.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Claire pointed at something behind Jill.

"That's not the only naked thing I'm able to see." Jill turned around and her jaw immediately fell.

"Oh my god." The girls were both turning bright red.

"It's very rude to stare at someone like that." Rain was standing in the doorway, completely undressed. She had bruises and scratches all over her body. Jill shook her head and grinned.

"Look who's talking."

"Well, you can see what it got me into." Rain smiled and went towards the stairs. She stopped halfway and turned around.

"Jill? Would you mind helping me clean the wounds on my back?" The black-haired girl seriously though it over and then stood up.

"Hey Alice, uhm... would you mind us staying here? It's pretty late and we don't have the money for a cab." Alice chuckled as Jill slowly walked past her.

"Sure you can sleep over. But we don't have a guest room, so you two have to sleep in our beds." Alice grinned and Claire bit her bottom lip.

"I don't think that will be a problem."

**xXxXxXx**

"Ouch!" Rain grabbed the edge of a table.

"Jill would you _please_ be a little more gentle?" The latina heard Jill chuckle.

"Disinfecting a wound with alcoholic disinfection does bite a bit." She pressed the damp cloth onto another scratch and Rain flinched.

"No matter how gentle I am." The water bender let her other hand run over Rains back.

"I'm done." Jill gave Rain her pyjama top. After she put it one, the latina turned around and cupped Jill's cheek with her hand.

"Thanks for the help." She leaned in and gave Jill a soft kiss on her lips.

"Lets go get some sleep." Jill heart was beating fast and it sped up even faster as Rain put one arm around her upper back and the other under her knees. Rain easily lifted her up, carried her to the bed and laid her down on it. Jill turned onto her side and Rain snuggled up behind her. The latina's front was pressed into Jill's back and one of her arms was sneaking around the girl.

"Good night Jill." Rains hand was resting on Jill's stomach and the water bender let her own hand cover Rain's.

"Good night."

**xXxXxXx**

"You look good in my outfit." Alice ginned and looked up the redhead.

"With the way you are staring at me I've already known that." Alice was sitting on the edge of the bed while Claire was standing in the middle of the room. The pyro was wearing the same outfit Alice did, only that her shirt had the word 'HOT' on it and her boxer shorts were dark red.

"You also look very nice in you nighttime clothes." Alice chuckled and padded the bed.

"Come on let's get some rest." The blonde crawled under the blanket, laying on her back. Claire walked over and also crawled into the bed.

"Thanks for letting us stay the night." Claire got closer to the blonde, softly kissing her cheek.

"No problem." Alice smiled and tapped Claire's nose with her finger. The redhead chuckled and closed her eyes.

**xXxXxXx**

"Claire?" The pyro was lying on her stomach, her hand was beside her head and beneath them was something soft.

"Claire? Wake up." The redhead took a deep breath, she rubbed her head into the soft pillow she was lying on and someone made a sound that was a cross between a pleasured moan and an annoyed groan.

"For Christ's sake! Claire you extreme cuddler, get off of me!" A female chuckled and tickled the pyro's side. Claire opened her eyes and saw a pair of blue ones.

"Alice?" The blonde chuckled again and brushed some strand of red hair out of Claire's sleepy face.

"Yeah genius it's me. Now would you please move? We need to get ready for school." The redhead only then realized she was lying on Alice, using her breasts as a pillow.

"Good Morni-" Rain came in and stood in the door. Her eyebrow was raised and her lips formed into a smirk.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alice laughed.

"Yes, you were interrupting Claire, as she was about to get off of me." The two also got up. They all dressed and had breakfast together.

"God dammit where is Claire? How can it take that long to find and use the toilet." Jill was sitting in the front passenger seat in Rain's car.

"Relax, there she comes." Rain started the car and waited for the redhead to enter.

"Tell me again why I have to sit in the back seat with Claire?" Alice asked and crossed her arms. The pyro laughed and nudged the blonde.

"Well you obviously like having me close."

"And what makes you think that?"

"I didn't find the toilet at first, instead I found your guest room." The redhead smiled and Alice returned a smile herself.

**xXxXxXx**

Miss Yamata was mixing chemicals, wich would have been pretty normal for a teacher in science class, if it weren't for the fact that she wasn't paying attention to it. She was busy reading in a book, while mixing different liquids.

"Am I the only one who is afraid that she might blow us all up? I mean if I'd do that I would have the luck to mix it right but miss Yamata doesn't."

"No need to worry mister West. Unlike you I know what I'm doing, I am not in the need of luck to get it right." She stood up and went over to Claire.

"Would you be so kind and lend me a blue flame?" The redhead rolled her eyes.

"What am I? A bunsen burner?" Though she wasn't really into playing the living torch, she still met the wish of her teacher and created a flame that turned blue after some seconds.

"Miss Yamata, what exactly is you ability?" Claire asked as she watched the mixture starting to boil.

"Yeah, apart from miss Ocampo you are the only teacher whose abilities is unknown." Jill said and slapped Luther's hand. The boy had poked her the entire time and she was sick of it.

"Stop it or I swear I will drown you." The back-haired girl glared at him and he put his hands up in defense, laughing slightly.

"I don't have an ability." Miss Yamata moved back to her desk and set the mixture down.

"Then how come you became a teacher at this school?"

"Well that's cause I am a brilliant scientist and some years ago I stumbled over the T-Genes. Later that day employes from Umbrella came to me and offered me a job. I started to work for them and soon after that they send me to be the science teacher at this school."

"What on earth are T-Genes?" Luther got the feeling he asked something real stupid, because Claire was facepaliming herself, while Jill rolled her eyes and shook her head. Nearly all of the other students laughed, only a few of the not so bright remained silent.

"You know on second thought, drowning you really wouldn't be such a great loss for the world."

"Well for all those who don't know it, the T-Genes are responsible for your mutation."

"You know I always wondered why they are called T-Genes. None of the teachers could tell me what the T stands for. Rain only told me to google it..." Claire said and smiled, shaking her head.

"Then let me tell you miss Redfield. T stands for tyrant. They were called that because the first ability users that had been examined had been the transforming ones. When scientist studied their genes, they found out that these individuals have a gene wich normal humans don't have." Miss Yamata looked at her watch and then continued.

"Since they though these genes would mutate humans to bigger, stronger creatures they called them Tyrant-Genes. Only later they found out there are a bunch of abilities, not only those you can see." She stood up and started writing formulas onto the blackboard.

"Now let me explain to you what that mixture is."

**xXxXxXx**

"Hey miss Abernathy."

"Hello Spence, how are your arms doing?" Alice smiled and the boy did so to.

"They still sting a bit, but thanks to your first aid and cooling of my arms, they healed up rather fast. I never had the chance to thank you for that." He stepped closer and took the blonde's hand, kissing it.

"Thank you."

"Stop it or I'm going to throw up." Spencer and Alice both turned to the door. Alice smiled at Claire, but the redhead was way to busy glaring at Spence to notice it.

"Shut up Redfield."

"You want me to burn you again?" The blonde was almost able to actually see the lightning sparking in between those two.

"This will be a very long hour." Alice said to herself and sighed. She watched them glare daggers at each other for some time and then stood up.

"Please don't kill each other while I'll go get myself a coffee." The blonde went to the staff room, leaned onto the table and rubbed her temples.

"Opa, whats wrong Blondie." A brazil female approached Alice, smiling warmly at her.

"I have an hour of detention with Claire and Spence, those two won't stop fighting."

"At least you don't have a little demon in your class like I do, she permanently makes me glare at her."

"Don't you always say you are God-Alimighty-Always-Right? Just tell her to shut up or send her out into the hallway, that way she won't bother you anymore. I am stuck with them throughout detention, I can't just send them out."

"Na I wouldn't do that, kinda like her, she makes me laugh every once in the while." She grabbed a bottle of water and then left. Alice also grabbed her coffee and went back to the detention room. She was already able to hear Claire and Spence from afar.

"Just keep your hands off miss Abernathy or next time you will end up in a grave instead of a hospital bed."

"Oh fuck you Claire, I can do whatever I like. I'm the right one for her, not you." Alice took a deep breath and came into the room.

"You know why don't you leave the matter of who is the right person for me to myself and concentrate on being quiet little detention attenders." Even though Claire wanted to keep on glaring at the boy, she couldn't help but smile at the though of the first detention. They had talked during the entire time and then Alice had kissed her on the cheek.

"What are you grinning for?" Spence grumbled, being a little pissed that the redhead didn't seem to be bothered by his presence anymore.

"Just thinking about how nice detection was without you."

"Well if you hadn't attacked me, we wouldn't be in detention." The smile left Claire's face and she just looked at Spence in disbelieve.

"If _I_ hadn't attacked _you_? You little pice of shit, you attacked me!"

"Who your calling shit? You fucking-"

"Both of you shut up!" Alice was rubbing her temple.

"Sit down and be still." The blonde looked at her watch. _Only 50 minutes to go..._ she thought and sighed.

**xXxXxXx**

They where at Chris and Claire's place, sitting on the couch and armchairs, watching a comedy show.

"I don't think I will survive another detention with Spence." Claire had placed her elbows on the table and was leaning her head onto her hands.

"Poor Claire." K-Mart got up from the oversized beanbag she and Angela were sitting on and sat down beside the redhead, snuggling into her side.

"Yeah come and cuddle with me." Claire wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her close so they would both fit on the armchair.

"Could someone please switch the channel? I don't want to watch news." Spencer wanted to take the remote but Ada grabbed it first.

"Oh no you need some education." Luther groaned and leaned back. He was sitting at the edge of the couch, beside him was Chris and beside Chris sat Sheva. Ada was sitting on Leon's lap on the other armchair.

"_Any now the latest news: An antonym Person published a video that shocked the entire nation._" The video was shown. First there was a person who transformed into a lizard-like creature and the next person was shot several times, but instantly healed. The last person in the video held up an entire Truck, while running with an extremely high-speed.

"_The mysterious up__loader wrote a message beneath it saying: 'They exist, they live among us, they are powerful and they are extremely dangerous. - SI' Experts confirmed that the video wasn't animated or reworked. The question we are all asking ourselves now is: Are there really people out there that have special Abilities? Tonight we will have a bunch of different_ _experts-_" Ada switched off the TV. No one dared to say anything, but they all thought the same thing: _This is bad, really bad._

* * *

___What consequences will this have?_ Who is this SI? What is he/she expecting to achieve? Well, I already know *grin*

_If you want to find out you have to bear with me a while longer and read on ;P_


	5. Chapter 5

Just to calm down some of the readers, I never planned on abandoning the story, I was just unmotivated to write (as in I opened the file and surfed in the internet instead of writing ^^)

Age:  
26 = Lisa Addison  
28 = Matt Addison

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil**

* * *

"Not only did that maniac reveal our secret, but he also did it with the message that we are a danger for everyone." To say that Wesker was boiling with rage would be an understatement. He had called together all the teachers to discuss the latest event.

"How come Umbrella didn't try to suppress the entire thing? I mean we all know that they have influence and connections everywhere." Rain pointed out and the other nodded in agreement.

"They tried to, but whoever did it had already send the video to numerous experts and gave their analysis to the news. Then he waited until the media also hired some experts who also proved the video to be real. Only then he uploaded it on several websites and all the newsstations also made it public. The person who did this must possess knowledge of Umbrella others don't have. Unfortunately they didn't find out who that 'SI' is, not even if he is a male or a female." Wesker sat down and sighed in annoyance.

"Because the investigations on the injuries of mister Parks hadn't been closed yet, they will send an investigator to this school and he will take a close look on everything. I want you to tell you students that using their abilities is forbidden on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. If one of them does use their ability, the student and his respective teacher will be punished." Lisa suddenly stood up, shaking her head.

"No way, I have Ada Wong in my class. That girl won't be able to keep herself from using her ability and you know that. I also have Mikey in my class and that boy has to use his ability every once in a while or he will become a hyperactive, nervous wreck." Alice nodded in agreement. She had heard that Mikey was a 'Speedster', someone who can run incredibly fast and that he had a problem with staying still.

"And don't forget about Claire and Spence. On their own they could retrain from using their abilities, but if they meet, another escalation is unavoidable. They nearly jumped each other during detention, if they meet in the schoolyard they will probably fight each other all out again."

"My sister and Alice are right, we have to find a conflict prevention. But we can't just let all the problematic students skip three days of school, that would only raise suspicions." Alice started to smile.

"We might not be able to just give them a day off, but how about I volunteer to take both my and Lisa's class to a field trip?" Wesker though about it for a while and then nodded.

"I will also volunteer to go." Lisa said and smiled at Alice. Wesker nodded again.

"So be it. But where will you go with them?"

"Well they can't just go into a cinema for 3 days." Rain said and leaned back into her chair, crossing her arms.

"It had to be a place where they can use their abilities freely, but where no one else is around who could see us." Lisa pointed out.

"Yeah and also a place where we can keep them busy. I'm pretty sure that if we just sit around for 3 days they will find a way to entertain themself and that will probably be something that causes trouble." The others agreed with Alice and after a short silence, Lisa had an idea.

"What about the Raccoon Forest? It's property of Umbrella and if you want to stay there longer or if you want to go further into it you need the permission from them. We will just obtain their permission to go deep into the forest and camp there. The students can use their abilities without drawing unwanted attention, plus we could teach them about the native plants."

"That's a great idea. Alice is an expert in surviving in the nature."

"Yeah, a skill I was forced to acquire because of Rain." Alice glared at the latina and Wesker sighed.

"I still remember the chaos it cause that you two weren't on the bus as it arrived back at the school. And I will never forget the moment I found you two." Alice blushed deeply, Rain chuckled and Wesker smiled slightly. That was one of the most embarrassing moments from the blondes past, so she coughed and continued their earlier topic.

"Anyway, I think it is a good idea to take the students into the forest." Weskers expression became serious again.

"I do to. I will talk to Umbrella and get their permission, you will get the parental consent from every student. And before I forget, I want to have both Angela Ashford and Dahlia Mancini with me during these days." Since Alice was new, she had no idea what was so special about those two, therefore Rain leaned over and explained it to her.

"Angela and Dahlia may be young but their powers are already very strong. Angela is a telepath and she is already a pro at reading the minds of others. The only problem she has is that her powers sometimes activate on their own and she unwantedly starts to read everyone's mind. Dahlia has a pretty unique power that..." Rain tried to find a proper explanation.

"Well let's say her ability gives her pretty impressive seductive powers. If that girl smiles at you she can make you do almost anything. Meaning if those little inspectors want to go somewhere they aren't suppose to, she will just smile at them and tell them that it's a bad idea. Unfortunately she hasn't got full control of her powers, so she is only an unpredictable backup plan and we don't know if she can activate her powers if it matters." Wesker stood up and clapped his hands together.

"Well then, the meeting is closed. You can all go back to you classrooms. Another meeting will be held as soon as we have new information."

**xXxXxXx**

Lisa and Alice had gathers both of their classes in one room so they could tell them about the field trip.

"Wait, so because we are disobeying troublemakers, you are giving us three school free days? So much for punishing those who misbehave." Ada grinned and both teachers rolled their eyes.

"It's gonna be more like school in a different place, we will teach you about plants, how to survive in the wild and we will train your abilities."

"To sum it up, because our two Classes are a threat to the school's safety during the visit from those inspectors, we will go camp in the raccoon Forest for three days?" Claire wasn't exactly a fan of camping, but she didn't dislike it either. She imagined it to be pretty interesting, especially if Alice is around.

"Exactly. We want you all to ask for your parents permittion-"

"What if one of us doesn't receive it? Can we just stay at home? I mean I wouldn't want to risk blowing up the school's secret by _running around_ on the school grounds." Normally Mikey was a rather quiet and obedient student, but a five day weekend just sounded way to good to resist.

"Well you wouldn't have to risk anything because we would just put you into chains and let you write an essay in a storeroom during these three days." Alice smiled in triumph after Mikey sighed. Claire nudged the boy and smiled, wich was her way of saying: 'At least you tried.'

"Are there any other questions?" Lisa waited for a while and then went to the blackboard.

"All right, let's make a list of the People who have a tent and afterwards we will arrange who will share one with whom."

**xXxXxXx**

"-and now Jill, Ada and me are stuck in a tent for two persons, wich means a lot of cuddling during field trip."

"I'm so jealous. Angela and I have to run around with Wesker and those inspectors. I wish I come camping with you." K-Mart pounted and the others chuckled. Only Angela was blushing slightly, which drew Ada's attention.

"I uhhh... got to go to the toilet." She stood up and walked away. The others were too lost in their thoughts to realize that Angela went away. Ada also stood up, not even bothering to talk to the dreamers. She entered the restroom and saw Angela standing over the sink, trying to concentrate.

"Angie, are you ok?"

"Yeah... my powers just kicked in and somehow everyone though about the same thing. K-Mart though about fooling around with Claire in a tent and Claire though about what she could do with Alice in the woods. Jill though that it was a shame Rain wasn't coming, because they could have continued what she and Rain started in the shower room."

"Changing room." Angela looked at the asian girl with a confused expression.

"Come again?" Ada chuckled and patted the other girls back.

"Jill and Rain were in the changing room, not the shower room. Though there isn't much they could continue, they didn't really do anything." Angela raised her eyebrow.

"No, she though about the shower room after gym class, how Rain came in and..." The girl's face redded again.

"Wait... So what you are telling me is that Jill and Rain did something in the shower room? Something rated mature? And Jill didn't tell me about it?"

"Uhhh... Yes?" Ada was gone in the wink of an eye, leaving behind a confused Angela.

**xXxXxXx**

"Ouch-Ouch-Ouch-Ouch-Ouch!" Ada dragged Jill by the ear to the restroom.

"Ada your ripping of my ear!" The asian girl let go of the other and slapped Claire's arm.

"Ouch, what did I do?" The redhead rubbed the stinging pain in her arm.

"You knew didn't you?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"It's my fault Claire, my powers hit and I read Jill's mind. She was thinking about an event in the shower room... one with Rain."

"How could you not have told me?" Jill sighed and made a serious face.

"Listen Ada, I didn't tell you about it, because that was something private between Rain and me."

"Hmmm... pre... pra... pri... private? Nope don't have that word in my mental dictionary." Ada grinned, Jill groaned and Claire sighed.

"Well there wasn't that much that happened anyway. I was showering and Rain came in. We kissed, she touched me and then we got interrupted. End of story." Jill was clearly annoyed.

"Ok, I get it. You are pissed and that story isn't easy for you... luckily you will have a lot of time to tell me the entire thing during field trip." With that Ada left the restroom. Both Jill's expression and her voice were completely emotionless, as she turned her head towards Claire.

"I'm gonna kill her." With that the raven haired girl also left the room.

"Well Claire, since you are the only one who has the chance to put her plan into action I will wish you good luck." K-Mart laughed, nudged Claire's arm and also exited the toilet. Sure she liked the redhead a lot, but she also knew that Claire didn't have the same feelings towards her.

"I also wish you good luck. I hope you and Alice have a lot of fun." Angela winked and the redhead blushed slightly. Shortly after the girl left, Claire nearly jumped out of her skin as one of the toilet room doors was pushed open.

"A little jumpy?" Alice chuckled and Claire wanted to groan, but then she realized that Alice must have been in there during their entire conversation, so she gulped instead.

"Hello miss Abernathy. Uhm, what are you doing here? Don't you teachers have your own restroom?" Alice smiled and slowly approached the pyro.

"Yeah we do, but it's broken and so I came here. I overheard an interesting conversation between Ada and Angie." Claire turned around, so she wouldn't have to face the blonde. What she didn't consider is that she was in the restroom, in front of the sinks. She was looking into a big mirror and could see Alice smile turn into a smirk.

"Shortly after that you all came in and another interesting conversation began." Alice was now standing directly behind Claire, looking into her eyes through the mirror.

"Care to tell me what those 'plans' for the field trip are?" Alice laid her hands on Claire's waist and pressed her front into the pyro's back. The redhead grinned, leaned backwards, bringing them even closer and causing Alice head to rest on her shoulder. Claire then took a hold of Alice chin, so she couldn't move and was forced to look at the mirror. The pyro then turned her own head and whispered into the blonde's ear.

"I'm afraid you have to wait till then to find out." Claire let go of Alice chin and the blonde turned her head.

"What if I don't want to wait?" The blonde could feel the girl's body heat up, as Claire closed her eyes and moved her head towards Alice's.

"Then I will just give you a hint." Alice also closed her eyes and tilted her head. She was already able to feel Claire hot lips press onto her own when suddenly the restroom door opened. They quickly pulled apart, thinking the exact same thing:_ Dammit, so close._

"For real?"

"Yeah, that girl said- Woah!" Only then the two actually took a look a the room. The plastic Paper-towel dispensers on the wall, the plastic door knobs from the toilet rooms and the plastic hood around the lamp above them were deformed as if they had been in an oven. The strange thing was that the entire room was cold and covered in ice. One of the girls smiled and looked at her friend.

"Actually, this looks pretty nice." Her friend nodded and the other two quickly left the restroom.

**xXxXxXx**

After that incident Alice had avoided Claire as much as possible. She only talked to her during class and kept away from the redhead when they were out of class. During detention Alice completely ignored both her and Spence's presence.

It was friday evening and Claire was walking down the street with Ada. The redhead had told her fiend the entire story, hoping Ada might have an idea what had cause this reaction from Alice.

"So first you melt everything and shortly after that Alice freezes the entire room?" The asian girl grinned.

"Yeah, seems like we both didn't realize that our powers went overboard."

"That's not so suprising if you consider the situation. But it also beats me why she would avoid you afterwards." Claire sadly smiled and stopped in front of a house. She knocked and shortly after Jill stood there, dressed in a camouflage outfit.

"Uhh camouflage." Ada wiggled her eyebrows at Jill and the raven-haired girl laughed.

"You also look very nice in your black outfit." Both Claire and Ada wore a black jeans and black tops.

"Ready to go?" Claire asked and Jill nodded. The three of them went to the car and Jill raised her eyebrow.

"I'm guessing Leon doesn't know that you have his car." Ada grinned and started the engine.

"He hasn't got the slightest idea." After a short drive they reached their destination point. Ada parked the car in a corner of the parking lot that was surrounded with bushes and cut the engine.

"Wow, so there are really patrols during the night. I really wouldn't have though that." They exited the car and carefully moved towards the building.

"I hope this entire thing is worth the trouble, I even declined an invitation from Rain for this." Both Ada and Claire stopped dead in their tracks.

"..." Ada was standing there, opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"Why on earth did you do that?" Claire asked in disbelieve and Jill chuckled.

"You know I can still meet with Rain on another day, but breaking into school with you two only happens once and I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ada was still standing there with a gaping mouth, while Claire jumped onto Jill and gave her a bone breaking hug.

"You are the best Valentine."

"... Can't... breathe." The redhead let go of her and Jill took a deep breath. Ada was finally able to snap out of her shocked state and shook her head.

"In my opinion you are completely crazy for rejecting Rain's offer, but I'm also glad you came with us. By the way what did you tell her and what did she answer?"

"I only told her I had other things to do and she was pretty much speechless. Then I said bye and hung up."

"I would have loved to see Rain's face after you did that." Ada winked and Jill chuckled.

"She probably sat there wondering what the hell just happened and what could be so important that I would prefer it over a date with her." They started to move again, slowly approaching the school.

"We have to keep quiet and try to avoid the guards." They all pressed their backs against the wall and Ada, who was closest to the edge, went invisible for a short time. After she appeared again she looked at her companions and whispered to them.

"The guard just moved around the corner, so we shouldn't have any problems." Ada moved around the corner and tiptoed towards the backdoor wich leaded into the schools kitchen. Ada was busy picking the lock, when Claire heard a movement behind her. She turned around and saw a light on the parking lot.

"Damn, Jill I think someone just found the car." The flashlight moved towards them and Jill cursed.

"Ada hurry up someone is coming!" Ada turned towards Jill and the asian girl looked at her in disbelief, facepalming herself.

"Who is there?!" Jill had completely forgot that the other patrol was still close by, he was standing guard right around the corner and had heard Jill. Ada quickly vanished after he came back, but continued her work. Jill and Claire had a problem, the first guard was coming towards them, making it impossible to turn the corner. The second one was also closing in on them, making it impossible to escape unseen. Claire couldn't think of a way to get out of this without being caught.

"We are doomed."

* * *

_Hey guys, sorry for the wait and sorry for having nearly no Alice/Claire up until now..._

_And I have a quick question (either tell me in a rev. or PM me ^^) Are you interested in the story what happened between Rain, Alice and Wesker? If you are, do you want it in a flashback as a part of this FF? I will probably write that story no matter what (As an extra FF related to this one), but if no one is interested in it I won't bother with writing it asap ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry for the long wait (nearly two weeks .) I had a lot of personal stuff during the past four weeks and just didn't have a lot of time to write :(

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil**

* * *

"Who is there! Answer me, now!"

Claire was able to hear the footsteps approach, she was able to hear her own heartbeat speed up, she was able to hear Jill's breath quicken and then she was able to hear a dog running in their direction.

"A... dog?" She turned to look at Jill and the water bender shrugged.

"What the!?" The guard behind the corner stopped moving towards them. Claire nearly jumped out of her skin when as an invisible hand was placed onto her shoulder.

"Claire. Grab Jill and come to the door, I unlooked it. And hurry up I don't think that dog will distract the guard for long." Once Ada's hand was gone, Claire grabbed Jill's arm and pulled her around the corner. They saw the patrol guy run after a black dog, so they hurried into the back door.

"Damn, that was close." The two had nearly jumped through the doorway that was being held open by Ada. The asian girl had quickly closed it after Jill and Claire were inside.

"Yeah, good thing that dog came and snatched the guard's keys. They had hung from the guy's pocket and that dog jumped up and grabbed them in one swift movement."

"I would have loved to see that." Claire smiled and Jill nodded in agreement. The three then moved on, walking into the hallway. Without any of them noticing, the back door was opened again and a figure stepped in, quietly following the girls.

"Claire, could you make a little fire? It's way to dark in here. But only a small one, we don't want the patrols to notice us." The pyro nodded and stretch out her hand. She formed a small flame, bright enough so they could see where they were going and small enough so it wouldn't attract attention.

"What exactly will we do once we reach Wesker's office and get to that strong room?" Jill had agreed to join this break in, but didn't attend the planning for it.

"Well, with enough time I will able to open the safe, but we might have to break open the strong room first."

"And how do you plan to do that without attracting attention?" A familiar voice asked from behind them.

"We don't know yet, we though maybe-" The three of them suddenly stopped moving, slowly turned around and faced a grinning Rain. She was leaning against the wall with her her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. Jill was the first to speak, although it was more of a stammering.

"Uhh... How did you... I mean where did you..." Rain eyebrow rose even further and she chuckled softly. Jill took a deep breath, arranged her thoughts and then calmly spoke.

"Rain, what are you doing here?" The latina pushed herself off the wall and came towards the girls.

"Well, after someone declined my invitation without no proper reason and then just hung up." She looked at Jill, still grinning.

"I had been pretty curious on what could be so important, so I went to said person's home and followed her." She stopped in front of Jill and tapped the girl's nose.

"I know people often try to break out od school, but that was the first time I had seen someone who tried to break into it. Then I saw that you were about to get caught. In my opinion this school doesn't need any more commotion and students being caught while trying to break into school would defiantly cause commotion."

"Wait, hold up." Claire stepped closer to Rain.

"You were that wolf? Alice didn't tell us you could turn into a normal one." Claire's voice sounded hurt and Rain chuckled.

"That's cause she doesn't know." Rain moved behind Jill and laid her arms around the girl's waist.

"The day I found out we had planned to meet up in a park. I ran to her and some officers followed me, thinking I was a stray dog. Once I reached Alice the guys though I was her dog. She had to pay a heck of a ticket for not putting 'her' dog on a leach and letting it stray around town." The latina snuggled into the girl's back and Jill started to turn red, but also leaned into Rain's front.

"She was really pissed and told me she would kill the owner of that dog if she ever found him, so I never mentioned my new talent." Ada clapped her hands and grinned.

"This is great! With you here, we have one of the two that already pulled of this stunt. You can help us, give us advice and stuff." Rain looked at the asian girl and shook her head.

"I'm only here to keep you out of trouble, you have to do all the stunts yourself." She let go of Jill and started to move towards Wesker's office.  
"You guys coming?" Ada sighed, Jill goofily grinned and Claire chuckled.

"Yeah, we're coming." Claire was the first to move, closely followed by Jill and Ada. They reached Wesker's office and entered it.

"Hey guys, I have an idea. Step back and cover your eyes." The pyro created a small but extremely powerful flame. She started to weld the door of the safe room and the others sat down with their backs turned to Claire. After a rather long wait Claire had managed to cut trough the metal bolts wich kept the metal door closed.

"Help me open this thing." They pulled together and were able to open the massive door. Ada immediately started to crack the safe.

**xXxXxXx**

"Wow, you were able to get all the test results." Betty was smiling at the three girls. They were all ready to go to the field trip, but Wesker had summoned them to his office.

"Yeah, but Wesker isn't dumb. He figured out that we we're behind the entire thing." Ada sighed and Claire nodded.

"He forced us to give the papers back." The pyro shrugged.

"We would have done that anyway, Rain had already told us to do that." Jill chuckled, remembering how they all cheered as they sat in Leon's car and then Rain only said: 'You do realize you have to give those back, _without_ looking at them.'

"Ladies." Wesker was standing in the doorway.

"You can come in now." The girls stood up and went into his office.

"I know that you three broke into the school and broke open my safe. Claire is the only one to weld open the door of my safe room without heavy equipment. Those would have been loud and it would have been impossible to get them inside without anybody noticing. Ada is the one who has the skill to open a locked door and a so-called 'uncrackable' safe." He turned to look at Jill.

"And you probably only tagged along?"

"Pretty much."

"Good. Well, since you didn't open the envelope with the results and planned on giving them back anyway, I won't punish you." He stretched out his hand.

"Now give me the results and get to the bus, we don't want you to miss the field trip." Jill handed over the folders and the three left Wesker's office.

"That was unexpected. I though for sure he'd give us all detention until we graduate." Claire and Jill nodded in agreement.

"Hey about the seating arrangements. Mind helping me with something?"

"Sure darling, whatever you want." Jill smiled and linked arms with the pyro.

"Now I'm hurt. Why don't I get to cuddle with someone?" Ada fake pouted and Jill laughed, linking her other arm with the asian girl.

"Listen I need to talk to Alice. You have to help me, she will surely sit besides Lisa so you two need to separate them."

"Well Lisa is kind of cute, so I'll do you the favour and get her to sit next to me."

"Now I'm the one who is hurt." Jill also fake pouted.

"Sorry Jill." Claire leaned her head onto Jill's shoulder and the water bender sighed.

"Then I will just sit next to Luther."

"Thanks guys, you're the best." Claire grinned and they all arrived at the bus stop. Everyone was busy loading the bags into the bus and the teachers were counting the students. Lisa smiled and came towards the three.

"There you are, we're nearly ready to go." Ada stepped closer to the teacher and smiled at her.

"Say miss Addison, do you mind sitting next to me? I hate driving in a bus and I know you won't make fun of me because of that. I would sit next to Jill, but she wants to sit with Luther and Claire would only make fun of me during the entire trip." Ada made a sad face and Lisa laid her hand on the girl's shoulder, smiling warmly at her.

"Of course Ada. I don't think Alice would mind sitting by herself."

"She won't have to, I will sit next to her." Claire smiled and Lisa raised her eyebrow.

"Uhh sure. I guess that will also be fine."

**xXxXxXx**

They reached the forest after half an hour, but since they wanted to camp deep in the woods, they still had to drive for an hour. Alice hadn't once talked to Claire, let alone looked at her.

"Alice?" The blonde tensed up.

"Alice please, look at me." Claire's voice was full of desperation and it nearly broke the blonde's heart. Alice sighed and turned towards the pyro.

"I'm sorry." Claire hung her head and Alice was slightly confused.

"For what?"

"For whatever I did to make you avoid me during the past days." Claire looked back up.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Alice hade turned around and once again looked out of the window.

"Then why did you avoid me?" The blonde sighed again and turned to look at Claire.

"Because... because I am a teacher and you are a student. We can't just fool around in school, what if someone had seen us? Sure we are a special school, but a relationship of any kind is still forbidden between teachers and students. I don't want to lose my Job because of it."

"Oh... I forgot about that." Alice chuckled and laid her hand on Claire's thigh.

"I really like you Claire, but we just can't do anything while we are at school. I just didn't trust myself, I was sure I'd jump you the next time we're alone somewhere. Just looking at you was enough to make my skin tingle. I'm really sorry for avoiding you, but we just can't do such stuff at school." Alice was wearing an apologizing smile and wanted to pull her hand away, but Claire laid her own hand on top of the blonde's.

"So if we aren't at school, you wouldn't mind?" Claire had a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"You kept on saying that we couldn't do such things at school. So if we were somewhere else you wouldn't mind?" Claire their fingers and Alice smiled.

"For example in a forest with no one around, that would be fine, wouldn't it?" The pyro's voice was low and she made puppy dog eyes. The blonde leaned in a little closer. Her voice was also low and rather seductive.

"Yeah, that would be perfectly fine." Alice looked around to check if anyone was looking and then gave Claire a kiss on her cheek.

Ada, who had pretended to sleep so she could cuddle up against Lisa, had heard the entire thing and grinned. She knew that this field trip would be fun and this would defiantly make it far more interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm gonna apologize right from the start xD

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil**

* * *

"Wait, were does this one belong?" Jill was holding up a pole with her one hand and the other held up the already build up tent-frame. Ada was as confused as the water bender, although she was the one holding the instructions.

"I don't have the lightest idea." The asian girl shrugged and Luther chuckled.

"Hey Mikey! Come over here, the girls need a little help setting up their tent." Thanks to his super speed Mikey was with them in a second and switched positions with Jill. Luther took the instruction from Ada and started to tell the other boy how to put the parts together.

"Thanks guys." Jill patted Luther's shoulder and Ada blew each boy a kiss. They walked away and Jill grinned.

"Who would have though that building up a tent would be that difficult." They moved to the fire place and sat down on one of the blankets that had been placed around it.

"Miss Addison?" Ada called out to the teacher standing a few feet away. Lisa turned around and walked to the girls.

"What do you need?"

"Do you know where Claire is?"

"I think she offered to help with the firewood."

**xXxXxXx**

Claire wiped the sweat off of her forehead, she had chopped wood for half an hour and was nearly done. Normally she wouldn't have volunteered to do this, if it hadn't been for a certain blonde. She put down the axe and leaned onto the handle, taking a deep breath.

"Want me to cool you off a bit?" Alice was sitting on a nearby bench. She had watched the pyro the entire time and licked her lips more than once.

"That depends." Claire smirked and Alice raised her eyebrow.

"On what?" The pyro walked to the blonde.

"You gonna ignore the fact that I'm all sweaty and give me a hug?" Alice chucked and stood up.

"I don't mind. In fact I really wanted to see you panting and all sweaty in front of me, I just hoped it would be in a different situation." Alice let her hand stroke over Claire's cheek and down the side of her neck.

"Not that I mind this situation." The pyro shuddered. Not only was Alice touching her in a sensual way, but the blonde's hand was extremely cold.

"You're a total different person when we are alone, aren't you." Claire closed her eyes and placed her hand over Alice's. She then guided it to the back of her neck, sighing at how good the cold felt.

"Madame, I have no idea what you're talking about." Claire opened her eyes and laughed.

"I should finish the firewood." The pyro let go of Alice's hand and continued to chop the wood.

"Hey, if you're done with that, bring some wood to the fireplace." The blonde moved behind Claire and laid her arms around the girl's waist.

"Sure, whatever you want." The redhead leaned into the embrace and enjoyed the blonde's cold temperature. Alice chuckled and fastened her grip.

"Thanks." She gave the pyro a kiss on her cheek and walked away. She went to the students who had mostly gathered around the fireplace.

"Ok people, everyone who wants to know where the lake is, just follow me." Alice waited for some of the students to stand up and gathered in front of her.

**xXxXxXx**

Claire was in the wooden hut consisting of a lobby, toilets and a small kitchen.

"Uhhh, where is everyone." She walked into the kitchen and saw Lisa prepare some dough.

"Hey miss Addison, two questions. Where is everyone and what is that for?"

"Alice took them to the lake and this is for stick bread."

"Yummy." The pyro smiled and Lisa chuckled.

"Wait till you try it." Claire took some of the dough and ate it.

"Yummy." The teacher laughed and slapped Claire's shoulder.

"I meant: Wait till you tried it after it's baked." The pyro smirked, took another piece of dough and warmed it in her hand. She then ate the backed bread and grinned.

"Yummy." Lisa smiled at Claire.

"You're an idiot." She chuckled and pushed the redhead towards the door.

"Go to the lake, have some fun and tell everyone that we will have dinner in an hour."

"We will have stick bread for dinner?" Claire stood in the doorway with a raised eyebrow and Lisa chuckled again.

"No, we will have baked beans, scrambled eggs, bacon and toast."

"Yummy." Lisa laughed and Claire left the kitchen. The teacher grinned as the pyro came back seconds later.

"Uhhh Lisa." The redhead scratched her neck.

"You don't know where the lake is?"

"Yep." Lisa smiled and shook her head.

**xXxXxXx**

Alice watched the students as they sat under the trees and by the lake. She loved the peace and quiet the forest offered, but all in all it was just _way_ to boring.

"Should have stayed and watched Claire some more." Alice said to herself and sighed. She looked around and saw mentioned redhead walking towards Jill and Ada.

"Hey honey where you been?" Jill smiled and Claire blew her a kiss.

"Chopping some wood. What have you been up to?" Jill shrugged.

"Not much, just chilling by the lake." Ada nodded in agreement and then raised her eyebrow.

"Did you change? Didn't you earlier wear a blue shirt?"

"Yes, I was all sweaty and now I could do with a cooling." Claire pointed at the cooling box filled with drinks, that some of the students had brought.

"Oh you do?" Jill asked with a grin.

"Yeah?" Claire didn't like the look on the water bender's face. The girl was looking at the pyro's shirt and raised her hand.

"Say what color is your bra?" Claire looked at her white shirt and then at the water that started to collect beside Jill.

"No. No-no-no-no-no! Jill don't you dare-!" The pyro wasn't able to finish her sentence because Jill had dropped a load of water onto her head.

"It's blue." Alice came up behind Claire and smiled.

"I'd say it's more of an Azure." Ada made a mock serious face.

"You know I would even say it's more of a Cobalt, maybe even- Oh Shit!" The redhead was charging towards Jill and the water bender intended to run, but wasn't fast enough. Claire tackled her and pushed her backwards until both girl fell into the water.

The redhead held the other girl in a headlock and ruffled the wet black hair. Jill laughed as she freed herself from Claire's grip and sat up, her head barely sticking out of the water.

"At least now you are completely cooled off." Alice laughed and Claire smirked.

"How about you miss Abernathy? I think you could also do with a cooling." The pyro came out of the water and went to the teacher.

"Oh no Claire, this is a new blouse." The redhead grabbed Alice and picked her up. Although the redhead was a little smaller than the blonde, she easily carried the teacher to the water and dropped her there.

It didn't take long until the other students where joining them in the water. Some undressed completely, apart from their underwear. Others didn't even bother taking off their shoes as they ran into the water.

Claire also went to the shore and placed her shirt and her pants on a nearby rock. Alice couldn't help but goofily grin as she saw the redhead with only a blue bra and matching panties. Her own cloth soon joined Claire's and the pyro was biting her lower lip as Alice came up to her.

"Fancy a swim with me?" Alice didn't bother waiting for an answer and gracefully dived into the water, closely followed by Claire. The lake had a stone isle in the middle and that was where the blonde wanted to go.

Alice hoped that if she and Claire swam around it, they wouldn't be seen by any of the other students. It didn't take them long to reach it, first Alice and then Claire, who had slight problems with standing on the slippery ground. She turned to Alice who's face was slightly redded. The pyro carefully moved to the blonde and poked her cheek.

"I think the sun is a little to hot for you." Claire caressed Alice's cheek and stepped even closer to her teacher. The blonde shuddered and let her arms encircle the girl.

"Not the sun that get's me this worked up." Claire grinned, letting her hand wander to Alice's neck and whispered into her ear.

"But I didn't even do anything yet." The blonde couldn't resist any longer. One hand on the girl's waist, keeping her in place and with the other she grabbed Claire's chin, gently kissing her. The kiss didn't stay that gentle for long, due to the desire that sparked in both of them. Claire let her tongue run over the blonde's lower lip, asking for permittion and Alice willingly gave it to the girl.

The moment their tongues met, all restraints were lost. Alice picked up the redhead and Claire instantly wrapped her legs around the blonde. Since the water was at the level of their stomach, Alice had no problem with holding the girl with only one hand. The other one found it's way under Claire's bra and the girl instantly broke the kiss, moaning softly.

Alice massaged Claire's chest and kissed her neck. She rolled the girls nipple between her fingers and Claire's mind was slowly shutting down. Lips met once gain and the kisses where filled with passion and pure desire. Alice then let her hand move downwards, fingers slowly pushing under Claire's waistband.

Before Alice manged to reach her destination, a mixture between a slippy ground and a strong wave resulted in a loss of balance. Alice fell backwards and the cool water turned Claire's brain back on.

They both stood up again, panting and with red faces. The redhead chuckled and stepped towards Alice.

"Maybe I should hold you up instea-" Claire slipped and fell into the blonde's arms. Alice laughed, holding the girl close.

"Maybe not." She kissed the redhead and then let her go.

"Uhm, we should probably go back. I'm starting to get hungry and we haven't planned anything for dinner so far." Alice started to swim back to the shore, closely followed by Claire.

"Well, about that. Lisa actually told me to tell you guys that dinner will be ready in an hour."

"And when did she tell you?"

"I'd say about... an hour ago?"

**xXxXxXx**

Though the cool water did help with calming down their heated bodies, their minds where still thinking about the present events. It wasn't helping that they were seated right next to each other.

"Jod A lowe bagon." Mikey was sitting on the other side of Claire. He nudged her and smiled, his mouth full of half chewed bacon.

"Mikey! Shut you goddamn mouth, that's so gross!" One of the girls across the table shouted.

"Yeah, you won't get Claire to like you if you do something like that."

"A girl wants a gentleman, not a bacon spitting doofus."

"What are you talking about? Mikey is my friend, he doesn't want anything from me. Right?" Claire looked at Mikey and the boy sheepishly chuckled.

"Uh... yeah, of course not."

"No. Mikey. I already told you, I don't see you in that way."

"I know, but it's not forbidden to try." He stuffed another load bacon in his mouth and Claire sighed.

"No, I guess it's not." Claire nearly jumped as she felt a hand on her thigh. She looked to her side and raised her eyebrow at an innocently smiling Alice.

"Something the matter?" Alice now grinned at Claire and the redhead bit her lower lip.

"Nope, everything's peachy."

**xXxXxXx**

They had all spend the rest of the day building up the rest of the camp, unpacking their things and receiving botany lessons from Lisa. Now they were all sitting around the campfire making stick bread and grilling sausages.

"You really did miss a massively fun water fight." To emphasize her statement, Ada acted as if she had water in her ear and needed to get it out.

"It was like, _everyone_ participated. But I was still the winner." Jill grinned and Claire raised her eyebrow.

"Let me guess, you created a really big wave and nearly drowned everyone?"

"Yup." Jill laughed and Claire's face went serious. She leaned over and hit Jill's arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Cause that wave was your fault." The pyro stood up, took some marshmallows, caramelized them and put them in her stick bread. She growled and walked away.

"What was that about?" Ada answer was a shrug.

"Hey Lisa I'm pretty tired, mind watching the students without me?"

"No I don't, you go get some sleep and I will take care of the little monsters." Lisa winked and Alice chuckled.

"Thanks." The blonde patted Lisa's back and followed Claire to the hut. The pyro was in the kitchen, eating the rest of her marshmallow bread and then washed her hands.

"Hey hot girl." Claire turned around and smiled.

"Good evening miss Abernathy." The blonde was leaning against the door frame and returned a smile herself. Neither of them said anything, they only looked into each others eyes. Alice was the first to break the silence.

"Aren't you stuck in a small tent with Jill and Ada?" Claire nodded and Alice pushed herself away from the door frame.

"You know, I have a pretty big tent all to myself. Want to keep me company during the night?" The blonde was now standing right in front of Claire and played with some red locks.

"I'd love to." The pyro leaned forward and kissed Alice.

* * *

_*hides* I really don't like writing sex-scenes .  
_

_Sorry to make you wait for another chapter until Alice and Claire will finally get on with it ._


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah... well... I still hate writing those scenes xD

Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil

* * *

Alice was holding Claire's hand and was leading the girl to her tent. Neither of them had said anything since they left the kitchen.

"Here we are." Alice let go of the girl's hand, opened her tent and crawled inside. Claire bit her lower lip, took a look around and then followed the blonde. After closing the tend, she immediately straddled the women's lap. She grabbed Alice's neck, pulled her in and kissed her passionately. The blonde grabbed the hem of Claire's shirt and let her hands glide over the girl skin, taking the shirt along.

"Raise your arms." Alice said, breaking the kiss and took off the cloth with her one hand. The other one went behind Claire's back and opened the girl's bra. Both items were tossed to the side and Alice leaned forward. She licked and gently bit the hard nipple.

"Fuck." Claire intertwined her fingers in the blonde hair and felt Alice grin against her skin.

"That's what I intend to do." Alice switched to the other breast, licking and sucking it.

"_Alice_." Claire moaned the name and it send liquid heat down the blonde's spine and collected in her lower stomach. Alice growled, letting go of the girl's breast and ran her tongue along the girl's ear.

"You make me go wild." She said in a low and seductive voice. Claire chuckled slightly and Alice raised her eyebrow, nibbling on the pyro's shoulder.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked and pushed the girl onto her back.

"Shouldn't I be the one that says that?" Now Alice was the one that chuckled. She took off the rest of the girl's cloth, threw them aside and let her eyes run over the girl's now fully exposed body.

"Like what you see?" Claire stretched her arms above her head and grinned. Alice let her hands run over the redhead's thighs and licked her lips.

"I do." The blonde leaned forward and captured Claire's lips. Her hands moved upwards, spreading the girl's legs further apart and cupping Claire's center with her one hand. The other one found its way to Claire's breast and the redhead moaned. Alice was slowly rubbing the girl with both hands and it instantly made Claire's mind short circuit.

"Don't be so loud." Although the pyro's mind was filled with lust, she was able to hear the smirk in that sentence and somehow it turned her on even more. She groaned and wrapped her legs around Alice's waist.

"What did I just say?" The blonde said in a seductive voice and slowly pushed two fingers into the pyro's folds. Claire sucked in a breath and Alice kissed the girl to muffle her moans. She slowly pulled out her fingers and then pushed them in as slowly.

Alice felt Claire's chest vibrated as the girl let out a deep growl and it made the teacher grin into the kiss. She loved teasing the girl, but she also wanted to see her twitch and jerk from pleasure. Alice increased her speed, as did the pyro's breathing and she had to break the kiss to suck in some air.

The blonde laid her finger on her lips to signal Claire to be quiet and after the girl moaned Alice rolled her eyes. She released the girls breast, reached out for the pyro's hand and placed it over the girl's mouth.

"Keep it down. I don't want anybody to interrupt us." Alice whispered into Claire's ear and then sucked on her earlobe, earning some muffled groans. She then started to massage one breast while sucking on the other. It wasn't long until Alice felt Claire's wall tightened around er fingers and an idea came to her mind. She leaned closer to the pyro's ear and whispered into it.

"You are so damn hot, maybe I should cool you off a bit." Claire's eyes went wide and Alice had a devilish smile. She cooled off her fingers and pushed them in one last time, causing Claire to arch her back and shudder wildly. Alice laid down next to the girl, embracing her while she calmed down from her height.

"Knew that would do the trick." Claire chuckled at the comment and the blonde kissed her cheek.

"You're an idiot." The pyro rolled onto Alice and nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Good thing that it's now my turn to tease you."

**xXxXxXx**

"Alice?!" Claire was cuddled up against the blonde and sighed with satisfaction.

"Alice you awake?!" Lisa's was outside, waiting for an answer and slowly growing impatient.

"Alice wake up or I'm coming in!" The blonde moved and groaned.

"Dammit." Alice was running her one hand over the pyro's back and entangled her other in the red hair.

"I hoped I would be able to cuddle a bit before duty calls." Claire snickered and poked the blonde's cheek.

"Then think of something." The pyro snuggled closer to Alice and the blonde grinned.

"Yes Lisa, I'm awake! But I haven't slept a lot last night, could you take care of everything and letme rest for another hour?" Alice called and Lisa sighed loudly.

"Fine, but only for another hour." The other teacher left and Claire chuckled.

"Well, you really didn't get much sleep." Alice grinned and kissed the redhead's forehead.

"You know what?" Claire asked and the blonde raised her eyebrow.

"Nope, but I guess you will tell me in a second." The redhead smiled and kissed Alice's cheek.

"It never felt this good to be with someone."

"I agree." The answer came without hesitation and it made Claire's heart warm up. She closer her eyes and muttered into Alice's neck.

"It never even came close to feeling this right."

"Well... for me there was this one time." Claire opened her eyes and raised her eyebrow.

"With who?" She asked a little to quick than she intended.

"Jealous?" Alice wiggled her eyebrows and Claire's cheek redded a bit.

"It was long ago on a field trip. With... Rain."

**xXxXxXx**

_"I don't want to." Alice chuckled and slapped Rain's arm._

_"You have been saying that since we got on this bus."_

_"Cause I really don't want to go on this damn field trip."_

_"No changing it now, it's not like we can just jump off and run away." Alice cuddled into Rain's side and the black-haired girl grinned._

_"Or can we?"_

_"No!" Alice laughed and slapped Rain's leg._

_"Stop hitting me."_

_"You're such a whining idiot."_

_"And still you love me." Alice __turned her head away_, blushing slightly and Rain smiled.

_"You're so cute when you blush." The wolf-girl poked the blonde's cheek and then softly kissed it._

_"Tell me again, why did I decide to go out with you?" Alice asked and tickled Rain's side._

_"Hey stop that." The black-haired girl laughed, grabbed Alice's wrists with one hand and laid the other one on girl's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. They parted as someone cleared their throat and saw Wesker standing next to them._

_"Do me a favor and continue this when you have some privacy." He turned around and walked to his seating place. Alice and Rain looked at ach other, then they simultaneously started laughing._

_"I think Wesker likes us." Alice said and leaned against Rain._

_"Yeah, I think he has a thing for us two. Maybe that's why he decided to join this trip." The black-haired girl caressed the blonde's head and closed her eyes._

_"Let's rest a bit until we finally arrive." She opened her eyes again and scratched her chin._

_"Uhhhh, where exactly are we going anyway?" Alice sighed and relaxed._

_"You're auch __an idiot. We are going to a history museum. Now shut up, I'm trying to get some rest." Rain also relaxed and closed her eyes. They only drove for half an hour until they arrived at the museum._

_"Students, listen up. We will stay here for 4 hours, then we will drive back to school." They all got off of the bus and walked into the tall building._

_"Where do you want to go first?" Rain looked totally bored and Alice smiled at her. She linked arms with the dark-skinned girl and the latina smiled._

_"Such a gentleman. But I don't care, let's just go walk around and try to find a nice place to relax."_

_"Good idea." Rain said and they started to walk through the museum. They wandered around for an hour, looking at an exhibition piece every now and then. It didn't take them long to find a nice place in the garden belonging to the museum. They sat down under a big tree next to a little pond._

_"So..."_

_"Yes Rain?" The latina was leaning against the tree and Alice sat between her legs, her back pressed into Rain's front._

_"Wouldn't you say that this is a private place?" Alice raised her eyebrow and turned her head to look at the dark-skinned girl._

_"Why do you ask?" The latina pulled Alice closer and grinned._

_"Don't you remember what Wesker said?" Rain wiggled her eyebrows and Alice chuckled._

_"My god, you _really_ are an idiot." She leaned forward, but stopped a centimeter from Rain's lips._

_"Nope, this place is not private enough." She leaned back again and poked the latina's nose._

_"Girl you're a real tease , you know that?"_

_"And still you love me." Alice winked and Rain chuckled. They sat there for another hour and then went to the canteen to grab some lunch. They spend an hour eating and afterwards they roamed around._

_"Let's go, I'd rather sit another 45 minutes in that bus than stay here in this goddamned place for another 5 minutes." Rain grumbled, leading Alice to the bus stop and the blonde chuckled._

_"This is a museum not some kind of torture place."_

_"For me it _is_ a torture to be _in_ a museum." They got on the bus and Alice intended to go to their former place in the front._

_"Oh no. I want a place a little more private, a place that if far away from Wesker and that means we are sitting in the back." Rain said and Alice grinned._

_"You want to make out that badly?"_

_"How'd you guess?" Alice slapped the latina's arm and moved to the back of the bus, closely followed by Rain. Slowly but surely the others arrived and the trip back to the school started, but was interrupted after 30 minutes.  
_

_"Oh my god, you are kidding me right?" Rain groaned and Alice was also slightly pissed._

_"Who in his right mind would eat three bowls of extra spicy chili con carne on a field trip?"_

_"I have no idea." Alice sighed and Rain stood up._

_"Well, I'll go stretch my legs a bit."_

_"We aren't allowed to leave the bus."_

_"That won't stop me."_

_"Rain come on. Hey! Rain! Wait up." The latina slowly and quietly moved past the other students that mostly tried to rest a bit. Alice followed Rain off of the bus and the dark-skinned girl pulled the blonde into the nearby forest._

_"Finally some privacy." The latina pushed Alice against a tree and kissed her passionately._

**_xXxXxXx_**

_"Uhm... Rain?" Alice had her arms crossed and glared at the latina._

_"_Where_ is the bus?" Rain scratched her chin and smiled innocently at her girlfriend._

_"I'm guessing it's on the way back to school."_

_"Does that mean, just because you were so horny and just _had to_ drag me into the forest for an admittedly awesome make out, we missed our bus?"_

_"Yes?" Alice punched Rain's arm and moved to talk to some of the people. She then came back and punched Rain once again._

_"Come on let's get moving, we are only about 15 minutes bus drive away from Racoon City."_

_"What if someone comes to search for us?"_

_"I told those guys to tell possible searchers that we are on our way back to school."_

_"You know what? I'd rather go for a two-hour walk back to school than drive 15 minutes in that damn bus."_

**_xXxXxXx_**

_"Miss Addison?" Wesker had an unreadable expression._

_"Uhm, yes Sir?"_

_"I joined this trip to watch over our little troublemakers."_

_"Oh, well that is... very nice of you?"_

_"Now I only have one problem." He took a deep breath and his eyebrow twitched a little._

_"Where exactly are those two?" The teacher and students looked around. Little by little the everyone stared to panic and Wesker rubbed his temples, trying to keep calm._

**_xXxXxXx_**

_"That's it, I will break up with you." Alice was drenched and used her ability to creat an ice-tent. Rain was standing behind her and leaned her head onto the other girl's shoulder._

_"How was I suppose to know that we miss the bus and that it would start to pour like this."_

_"There, I'm done." The blonde crawled in and the latina followed her._

_"I'm dripping wet." Alice took off her shirt and Rain's eyes nearly fell out._

_"Rain you should also take off your shirt and pants." The dark-skinned girl raised her eyebrow, but did as she was told and then crawled closer to the blonde._

_"Say... do you need some help with discarding your own pants?" Alice blushed deeply and stuttered._

_"Wha-What are you... I mean..." Rain came even closer and kissed Alice. She slowly pushed the blonde onto her back and opened the girl's pants._

_"Ughn, Rain." The latina kissed Alice's neck and pulled off the blonde's pants._

_"Alice I want to take this relationship to the next level." Alice chuckled and then moaned._

_"That's a nice way of saying 'I want to fuck you.'" Rain grinned against the girl's neck and let her hand wander over Alice's bare stomach. The blonde moaned and shuddered. Rain slipped her fingers under Alice's waistband and let her other one glide underneath her bra._

_"I hate to interrupt, but when I said to do that in a private place, I didn't mean you should run off." Wesker was standing in the entrance of the improvised tent and Alice was already turning bright red._

_"Now please put on your cloth and come with me to the car."  
_

**xXxXxXx**

"Oh. My. God." Claire was laughing and Alice also chuckled.

"The _most_ embarrassing moment of my entire life."

"I can imagine that. So you and Rain actually were a couple?"

"Yeah, but it was a long time ago. Are you jealous?" Alice asked in a mock tone.

"Nope, but _never_ tell Luther." Alice laughed and kissed Claire's cheek.

"Alice?" Lisa called from outside.

"I guess our time is up." The blonde stood up and put on her cloth.

"See you later?"

"Yeah, see you later miss Abernathy."

* * *

_There was a lot of Rain/Alice in this chap (cause of the flashback)_

_For those who don't understand why I would bring this relationship into the FF originally I planned to have Alice and Rain be a couple (Then Claire comes into the picture and the entire thing becomes a drama) but then I changed the idea of what kind of FF this will be and the Rain/Alice thing was history :D (Literally, because their relationship was way back in time ;P)_


	9. Chapter 9

I had a lot of trouble with all the emotions and with writing Jill in this chapter :/

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil**

* * *

Jill was busy with dressing as Ada came back to their tent. Both girls had woken up, noticed Claire's absence and Ada immediately went to go look for her.

"Uhm, why are you grinning like that?" The water bender raised her eyebrow at the seemingly happy girl.

"I just heard a really sweet, funny and hot story."

"Okay." Jill continued putting on her cloth, ignoring the asian girl and the 'go on, ask me' look she was giving her.

"Oh come on. Aren't you even slightly interested? It's a story involving your oh so beloved Rain." Ada wiggled her eyebrows and the water bender rolled her eyes.

"And where did you hear that story?"

"I had an idea where to find Claire and upon arriving at Alice's tent, she was already telling Claire the story." The asian girl then told Jill what she had heard.

**xXxXxXx**

"Rain? What are you doing here?" Lisa was in the kitchen, cutting fruits into pieces.

"What a nice greeting."

"Hey Rain. What are you doing here?" Alice was standing behind the dark-skinned woman.

"Now _that's_ how you greet someone." Rain hugged the blonde and Alice raised her eyebrow.

"Okay... So what are you doing here?" The latina let go and made a serious face.

"Another video appeared." Alice sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"Oh man. What was in it this time?"

"It shows a lot of special forces moving into a building. Do you remember the last video? You could see a shapeshifter, a nearly indestructible guy with extraordinary healing power and one with super strength and the ability to run with an extremely high-speed." Lisa and Alice nodded.

"Well those three practically ripped the special forces apart and our friend commented on it with the words 'What they could do! - SI'."

"Great. First he shows the entire world that we exist and now he makes them believe that we are a threat to them." Lisa said and Alice shook her head.

"I don't think it was meant to show them that."

"Me neither. I think it was supposed to show them that they shouldn't even try to mess with us. That we are stronger than they could ever hope to be."

"Maybe you're right. But humanity will only see this video as a declaration of war."

"See what as a declaration of war? Oh, hey Rain." Claire walked into the kitchen and without anyone apart from Rain noticing, she let her hand run over Alice's back.

"Another video showed up."

"Great." Claire said sarcastically.

"Claire, do me a favour. Take those plates, the knives and the forks." The pyro did as she was told.

"Bring them outside and prepare everything for breakfast."

"Sure thing miss Addison."

"I'll help you." Alice took the rest of the dishes and followed the pyro. Together they prepared the tabel and every time their eyes locked, they smiled at each other.

"My god, you two are _so_ obvious." Ada grinned and sat down at the table.

"Good morning miss Wong."

"Hey Ada. Hey Jill." The black-haired girl also sat down.

"Also a good morning to you miss Valentine." Alice smiled at the girl, but Jill only glared at the teacher.

"Yeah, whatever." Claire raised her eyebrow and looked at the similarly confused blonde.

"Hey cute girl, missed me?" Rain walked up to Jill from behind and laid her hands onto the girls shoulder's.

"Not really." Jill shrugged Rain's hand off of her and stood up. She shot a glare at Alice and walked over to Claire.

"Come on Red, let's go get the food." Jill pulled the pyro towards the wooden hut. The remaining females only watched them leave and apart from Ada they all had a confused expression. Rain was the first who spoke, she shook her head and turned to Alice.

"Uhm... Did I do something wrong?" The blonde shrugged.

"I don't have the slightest idea."

**xXxXxXx**

Claire was sitting on a rock, with her feet in the water and enjoyed the sunlight.

"Hey." Alice walked to the girl and sat down beside her.

"Is it just my imagination or did Jill act a little weird?"

"No you're right, she did act kinda strange." Claire leaned over and laid her head onto the blonde's lap.

"You talking about Jill?" Rain walked to them and also sat down.

"I wonder what has gotten into that girl. She totally ignored me and whenever I came close to her, she walked away."

"Mysterious isn't it." Ada appeared behind them and all three of them jumped, falling into the shallow water.

"For christ sake! Ada stop doing that or I will turn you into living torch!"

"I can only repeat my self over and over again. You are all _way_ to jumpy."

"Great, now I'm wet."

"At least you have spare cloth, I'm only here for a visit and didn't take any with me."

"I can lend you some." Alice said and patted Rain's back.

"You do realize I can just dry you." Claire was already dry and chuckled.

"Guess they didn't think about that." Ada said and shrugged.

"Hey guys... uhm, why are you two wet?" Jill raised her eyebrow and pointed at Jill and Rain. Ada grinned and laid one arm around the water bender.

"You see, our teachers decided to cuddle on top of the slippery rocks and fell into the water."

"Oh really?" Jill glared at Alice and turned around, walking away. The blonde shivered.

"And I thought I was the only one who could create such an icy atmosphere."

**xXxXxXx**

The tension that hung in the air didn't wear off the entire day. Jill turned down Rain whenever the latina wanted to talk to the girl and she glared daggers at Alice whenever she saw the blonde. Despite the stressed atmosphere, they were all sitting at the campfire, talking and laughing together.

"You're kidding me." Claire was laughing and the others also giggled.

"Nope, Alice froze the _entire_ floor. Instead of knocking out our teeth with dodgeball, we all knocked out our teeth because we slipped and fell down face first." Rain laid her arm around Alice and grinned.

"Only our little Ice Queen managed to skate over the ice without falling down." Alice grinned.

"Well, either you got or you don't." The latina laughed.

"So you have it and I don't?" The blonde leaned towards Rain and tapped her nose.

"Jes, although you come pretty close to having it." Alice said in a seductive voice. Apart from Jill everyone laughed, the black-haired girl only huffed and stood up.

"Hey Jill, where are you going?" Claire asked, but the other girl didn't respond. Rain sighed, stood up and hurried after the girl.

"Jill?" Rain called, but the girl didn't respond to her either.

"Jill, come on wait up." The latina reached out and held onto Jill's wrist.

"Let me go!"

"No. Now calm down." Jill tried to break loose from Rain's grip, but the latina only tightened it.

"Ow! Rain let go of me!"

"No!" Rain pushed her against a nearby tree. With her one hand she managed to grip both of Jill's wrist and pinned them above the girl's head. She used her other hand to turn Jill's head towards her, forcing the girl to look at her.

"Now tell me what's wrong or I'm not letting you go." The girl struggled for a while and then gave up.

"Dammit." She stopped resisting and Rain loosened her grip, but didn't let go.

"What's wrong Jill? What on earth did I do that you would treat me this way and why are you that bitchy towards Alice?" There was a spark in Jill's eyes and she forcefully pushed Rain away from herself.

"Listen up, I didn't care that you and Alice live together. Sure you were pretty close, but I always though you were only close friends."

"We _are_ only close friends." Jill crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Oh please, you and that- that-" She threw up her hands.

"That blonde Poodle were a couple." Rain raised her eyebrow and grinned.

"Did you just call Alice a blonde Poodle?" Jill groaned.

"Can't you stay serious for one little conversation?"

"Hey I'm not the one that gave Alice an idiotic nickname."

"You know what, fuck you Rain, fuck you." Jill stormed off and the latina sighed.

**xXxXxXx**

Ada and Claire were in their tent, putting on their PJ's.

"You know, I could have bet that you spend another night in Alice's tent." Ada grinned and poked the pyro's side.

"I wanted to, but I can't. Rain decided to staying for the night, so she could have another talk with Jill before she left. And talking about Jill, do you have an idea why she is acting this weird?" The asian girl had a blank expression and shrugged.

"Nope." Claire raised her eyebrow. Somehow she was able to see a smirk laying beneath that blank face.

"Ada what did you do?" The pyro stared at the black-haired girl.

"Nothing. Why would you think I had something to do with Jill's mood?"

"Cause you don't seem to be interested in why she is acting like that, meaning you already know the reason and that concludes that you have to do something with whatever happened." Ada smiled and scratched her cheek.

"I _might have_ overheard your conversation with Alice and then I _might have_ told Jill about what I heard."

"What?"

"The story Alice told you this morning. I heard it and told it to Jill and maybe she _might have_ been a little bit angry after hearing it." Claire clenched her fist.

"Ada you idiot." The pyro hit the japanese girl on her arm.

"No wonder Jill is being like that."

"Why is everyone saying I'm acting strange." Jill entered the tent and also changed into her PJ.

"Cause you are. So what if Alice and Rain have a past, no need to act this unreasonable."

"Unreasonable? Claire you are such an airhead." Jill laid down, her back turned to the other girls.

"Come one Jill, I didn't-"

"Just let me sleep." Claire sighed, but let it go. She turned to the other side, hit Ada's arm a second time and also laid down to get some sleep.

**xXxXxXx**

It was early in the morning as Rain pulled Jill out of the tent, leading her to a private place further into the forest.

"Ok Jill, let's talk."

"About what?"

"Why does it bug you this much that Alice and I have a past?"

"You think that's the main reason why I am this angry? I don't care that you have a past with her, what's bugging me is that you are this close with her. Not only close, you fucking live with her." Rain stepped closer to Jill, laying her hand onto the girl's shoulder.

"Jill, Alice and I are history. We are only good friends."

"Really? So you can without a doubt tell me that you and her are over? That you never had the feeling that you should have never broken up? That you have never though about getting back together with her?" Rain opened her mouth, as if to say something, but she kept quiet. Jill's eyes watered and she pushed Rain's hand away.

"See? And you really wonder why I'm acting this 'weird'? I am _hurt_ and apparently I have a reason to be." Jill walked away and Rain stayed behind, deep in thoughts.

* * *

_Sorry... I'll try to make a better chapter next time :/_


	10. Chapter 10

Age:  
20 = Jake Muller

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil**

* * *

"Ok, everyone please prepare to leave the camp. Pack your things and when you're done take care of the tents." Lisa was walking through the camp, supervising everything.

"You girls need any help?" Claire, Ada and Jill turned around to look at the teacher.

"No thanks, we're good."

"Then I'll go see if the others need help." Lisa moved on and the girls continued packing up.

"So you and Rain broke up?" Ada asked innocently. Jill chuckled darkly and walked away. Claire growled and slapped the asian girl's arm.

"Ada! This entire mess is you fault, how about you just shut up?" The pyro ran after Jill, leaving behind a very stunned Ada.

"Jill wait up!" The water bender walked a bit slower so Claire could catch up.

"Come on Jill, that was just Ada being herself."

"I know."

"Was she right?" Jill stopped and hung her head.

"I honestly don't know..." The girl chuckled bitterly.

"Technically we were never a couple. But... yes, I think Rain and I will avoid one another for some time."

"What exactly happened?"

"I asked her about her feelings for Alice."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing." Claire raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing?"

"Yes. Take my advice Claire and keep an eye on Alice."

"Why?"

"What if she still has feelings for Rain?" Jill walked away and Claire stayed behind, reflecting on what the other girl had said.

**xXxXxXx**

The tension that hung in the air during the trip back to raccoon City was even worse than during the previous day. Jill was ignoring everyone, Claire was sitting next to her and was permanently deep in thoughts. Ada was sitting alone and rather far away from the other two girls. Rain was sitting next to Alice and kept on taking a glance at the blond, wich Alice found extremely odd.

"Rain? What is wrong with everyone and why do you keep staring at me?" The latina only shrugged.

"I thought you talked to Jill."

"I did." Alice waited for a little more information, but Rain only looked out of the window and Alice raised her eyebrow.

"_And_?"

"And what?"

"And what happened?" The blonde asked with a growl.

"We talked, she was mad and then she stormed off." Alice sighed.

"And what did you do to make her mad?"

"Nothing, she was mad from the start. If you don't mind, I would be happy if we could stop talking about it."

**xXxXxXx**

"Claire!" K-Mart jumped into Claire's arms and the redhead chuckled.

"Hey Dahlia." Angela also walked to them and grinned at the pyro.

"You will never guess who missed you." Claire also grinned and kissed the girl's cheek.

"You missed me? That is really cute." K-Mart blushed a little and pushed away from Claire as she saw Alice walking towards them.

"Well it's great that you are back, maybe we could meet this evening and you can tell me how your trip was." K-Mart started to walk away and Claire yelled after her.

"Sure and you can tell us how your three lovely days with Wesker were!" The pyro turned around and Alice stood right in front of her.

"Hey, could I have a talk with you miss Redfield?"

"Uhm... sorry miss Abernathy, I got to go... uhh... home." Claire took her bags and walked away.

"What was that?" Angela was standing next to Alice and the teacher sighed.

"I don't know, but I have an idea what caused it." The older blonde shook her head, smiled at Angela and went to the parking lot. She slapped the back of Rain's head.

"_Ouch_, what did I do?"

"Your dammed conflict with Jill now caused a conflict between Claire and me." Rain rubbed the back part of her head.

"How?"

"I don't have the slightest idea but her behaviour is surely caused by it."

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't just get rid of the problem like that. It's not like I wanted this to happen."

"Would you please just tell me what happened?" Rain sighed and shook her head.

"I can't. Please, just let me think everything through." Alice wanted to object, but she didn't.

"Okay." She packed her bags into the car and then got in herself. Claire and Jill watched them leave.

"I'm sorry Claire."

"What for?"

"I was mad and it wasn't fair for me to say these things to you."

"Doesn't change the fact that you had a point."

**xXxXxXx**

"That would defiantly explain that weird atmosphere during your arrival." K-Mart stood up and went over to the couch. She sat down onto Claire's lap and laid her arms around the pyro's waist.

"Well, if it comes down to it you still got me." The girl chuckled and Claire smiled. The pyro looked into the girl's eyes and then slightly frowned.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is there someone you are interested in?" K-Mart raised her eyebrow and had a slightly puzzled expression.

"Why?"

"I'm just interested."

"Well, I do like Angela a lot and she also seems to be interested in me, so..." Claire wiggled her eyebrows and K-Mart laughed.

"We never did anything apart from holding hands and cuddle ever now and then."

"And I though you would only belong to me." K-Mart laughed and kissed Claire's cheek.

"You're the main reason why we haven't tried going out yet. But now that you have Alice, we might try it." The girl looked into Claire's eyes and tugged a loose strain of red hair behind the pyro's ear. They just stared at each other for a while and then K-Mart leaned in, softly touching Claire's nose with her own. The pyro raised her eyebrow and chuckled.

"What was that?"

"I just wanted to see if I'm over you." The girl stood up and turned on the TV.

"Want to watch Final Destination?" Claire laughed.

"You really love that Movie right?"

"I can't help it, that Ali Larter chick is just so fucking _hot_."

**xXxXxXx**

Ada and Leon were sitting on their couch, watching a movie.

"Am I a bad person?" Leon just stared at his girlfriend with a shocked expression.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I love to cause drama for everyone around and now that probably destroyed the relationships from my two best friends." Leon had never seen Ada so filled with regret.

"Ada, come here." He held his arms open and Ada snuggled up to him.

"You are not, I repeat, _not_ a bad person. You are very curious, additionally to that you have an ability with wich you can get a lot of information and sometimes you just don't know when to stop." Leon stroked Ada's hair and the girl sighed.

"What if I lost them forever?" The asian girl's voice was filled with fear and Leon smiled.

"Don't worry, they will forgive you. Just apologize and show them that you are truly sorry for what happened." Ada nodded and kissed Leon's neck, wich was her way of saying 'thank you'.

"I don't deserve you. Why do you even love me?" Leon chuckled and kissed Ada tenderly.

"It's true that you might be a little nosy, but you are also a very intelligent girl, not to mention that you are beautiful and that you would walk through fire if it meant saving your friends from any harm. How can I not love you?"

**xXxXxXx**

Jill and Claire were sitting on a bench, eating their lunch.

"Uhm... hey guys." Ada had walked over to them, obviously feeling very uncomfortable.

"Hey Ada, what's up?" Claire asked, smiling and it calmed Ada's nerves a bit.

"Listen up, I need to tell you guys something-" She was cut off by a slightly annoyed Jill.

"Ada please, I can't take any more gossip." The water bender stood up and wanted to leave, but the asian girl grabbed her wrist.

"No, wait. It's no gossip what-so-ever." Jill though for a moment and then sat back down.

"Listen, I know I caused a lot of trouble for you guys and I'm really sorry for that. I didn't mean to drive a wedge between you guys, Rain and Alice. I'm sorry for all the times I just didn't manage to shut myself up and I'm sorry for causing all that drama in the past. Can you guys imagine that you at some point forgive me?" Jill and Claire had both raised their eyebrows during Ada talk. Neither of them had ever hear Ada apologize, at least not with her being serious about it. The asian girl waited for a little while and then started to leave, taking the other girls silence as a rejection.

"Woah, Ada wait." Claire was the first who snapped out of the 'WTF?!' state.

"I don't know about Jill, but I-" She grabbed Ada's wrist and pulled her in for a hug.

"Forgive you. This entire fight would have started with or without you and even if it hadn't started without you, I couldn't imagine my life without you around anymore." Ada chuckled and Claire let go of the girl. They both turned to Jill and waited for her answer. Ada swallowed at the dark look Jill was sending her way and the asian girl got more nervous with each passing second. Both Ada and Claire jumped, as Jill suddenly stood up and laughed.

"You should see the look on your face." She also walked over and hugged the asian girl.

"Claire is right. I also forgive you, but only under one condition. If you ever feel the need to cause drama for someone, don't choose me."

"Hey guys." K-Mart walked towards them with a blushing Angela by her side. The two girls were holding hands and Claire smiled at the scene.

"Not that I'm nosy or anything, but what exactly happened for you, Angela Ashford, one of the most calm persons on the planet to turn bright red?" K-Mat chuckled and Angela blushed in an even darker shade of red.

"Nothing, I just asked her if she wanted to go out with me and then kissed her." K-Mart grinned and Ada pointed at Claire.

"What about Red?"

"We talked about it and Dahlia came to the conclusion that I'm only a very good friend that is extremely hot." Claire shrugged and Ada crossed her arms.

"One little drama goes overboard and you won't tell me anything anymore."

**xXxXxXx**

The teachers where once again sitting together, discussing the past three days. They were all looking at a young man.

"My name is Jake Muller and I'm the minister of education. I'm here to give you the results from the investigation of the past few days." He took out an envelope, handing it to Wesker.

"After taking a good look at the school, the investigator came to the conclusion that this is a normal school." The teachers faces were all filled with relief and Jake smiled.

"He stated that the incident with..." He looked into the folder in front of him.

"With miss Redfield was only an unfortunate accident with a broke gas pipe." Wesker stood up and folded his arms behind his back.

"You can all leave now and go home. In celebration of these good news and as a reward for the good behaviour of the students, I decided to free everyone from the afternoon lessons." The teachers grinned and thanked Wesker before leaving the room. The man was now alone with Jake.

"Well, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking."

"I never told you this, but I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks dad." Wesker went into his office and made the announcement.

"Students, since you all showed good behaviour during the investigation, I decided to let you go home. Have a nice day." He let go off the talk button and smiled seconds later, as he was able to hear the cheering that hollered through the school.

**xXxXxXx**

Alice was in the kitchen, chopping some vegetables for a salad and Rain was watching her.

"Can I ask you something?" The latina's voice was full of concern.

"Hm?" Alice stopped chopping and looked at Rain.

"Was it a mistake to break up?" The dark-skinned woman had a sad face and the blonde frowned.

"What?" Alice crossed her arms.

"Is this about Jill?"

"Kinda. She made me think a lot... about... us."

"Okay... what was the result of it?" Rain moved to Alice and stopped right in front of her.

"Let me first ask you something. I realized we never talked about it after we broke up and up until now I never actually though about it, but now I made up my mind." Rain took a deep breath and then her eyes drilled into the blonde's.

"Alice... Was it the right decision to break up? And more importantly, do you still have any feeling left for me?" Alice broke eye contact and started to think. Rain didn't urge her, the latina had taken days to figure out what it was that she wants. After minutes that felt like hours, Alice finally looked back at Rain. The blonde leaned forward, hugged the latina and kissed her cheek.

"Yes. It was the right decision to break up." Alice smiled at the dark-skinned woman and Rain returned a smile herself.

"I agree. Don't get me wrong, you and I were great, but we weren't meant to be together."

"I know. That's why we broke up in the first place, we were only meant to be friends." Rain chuckled.

"God, I don't know what I would have done if you said you still loved me." Alice also grinned.

"I do love you, but as a friend." Rain kissed Alice cheek.

"Please excuse me my sweet ice-queen, I gotta go talk to my soon-to-be-girlfriend."

"Yeah, I also have to go wash a certain pyro's head."

**xXxXxXx**

"Claire?!"

"What is it Chris?!"

"Sheva and I are going on our date now! I'll stay over at her place for the night!"

"Okay!"

"And Claire?!"

"Yes?!"

"Miss Abernathy is here!"

"WHAT?!"

"Bye!" Claire heard him laugh and she growled, making a mental note to hit her brother when he's back.

"Claire?" Alice was standing in the doorway and the pyro sighed.

"Hey Alice..." The redhead scratched her neck.

"Listen... I'm sorry for my behaviour." Alice smiled and sat down on the girls bed, patting the empty spot besides her. Claire walked over and also sat down, resting her hand on the blonde's thigh.

"It's ok, but why exactly were you so distant?"

"Jill told me what happened between her and Rain. She was worried that Rain is still in love with you."

"Yeah, I know. But she isn't. We talked about it and neither of us has romantic feeling for the other." Alice took Claire's chin with her hand and turned the pyro's head towards her.

"I love Rain, but she is my friend and being with you has made me incredible happy, far more than I was with her." She placed a soft kiss on Claire's lips.

"You're the only one I want to be with."

**xXxXxXx**

"Jill, come on open the door." Rain stood outside, in front of Jill's place.

"I don't want to talk to you, just go home." Jill was sitting on the other side of the entrance, with her back up against the door.

"Last warning Jill, either you freely open the door or I will come in with _my_ methods." Jill stood up and chuckled.

"What are you gonna do? Break open the front door?" She walked down the hallway, but abruptly stopped as she heard a loud breaking sound. She turned towards the kitchen and walked into it.

"Nope." Rain put the door back in its place.

"I will break open the back door."

"Oh my god are you completely nuts?"

"I warned you didn't I?"

"What do you even want from me?"

"I just want to talk with you, but not though a closed-door." Jill shook her head.

"But I don't want to talk to you. Rain... you broke my heart and now you want to tell me you're sorry for it?" Rain smiled and stepped close to the girl.

"Stop jumping to conclusions without knowing all the facts. Although I do want to apologize for hurting you. I needed time to think and I now know for sure that I don't feel anything for Alice anymore. She is only my friend and you are the one that owns my heart." She reached out and grabbed Jill's wrist, planting a soft kiss on the backside of the girl's hand. The water wander forcefully pulled her hand back.

"You think I will just trust you like that? Forgive you for hurting me like that? Just fuck off Rain." She turned around and wanted to walk away, but Rain grabbed her wrist once again.

"Jill Valentine, you are probably one of the most stubborn person on this entire planet."

"And you are the biggest idiot this planet has ever seen, now let me go." She tried to break loose, but Rain didn't let her go.

"Either you belive me that I mean it or I have to show you." Rain also grabbed the other wrist and pushed Jill against a wall. With both of her hands pinned next to her against the wall, Jill could only glare at Rain.

"What are you gonna do? Violate-" She stopped talking and Rain grinned.

"At least you learned, but you are right, that's part of what I planned to do." Rain leaned forward and kissed Jill's neck.

"Rain, let me go and get out." The girl's voice was filled with poison, but that didn't bother Rain one bit. She continued her assault on the girl's neck.

"Rain I swear if you don't let me go this instant I will scream." Rain's face was blank as she spoke.

"Then I will just have to keep your mouth busy." The latina kissed Jill forcefully and the girl struggled to get free. Rain rearranged Jill's hands so that she held both of the girl's wrist with one hand. Her other hand moved beneath the girls shirt and under her bra. She roughly kneaded Jill's breast and the water bender whimpered. Rain broke the kiss as air became necessary and kissed the spot beneath Jill's ear. The girl felt Rain's hot breath against her ear and then she felt the latina tongue slide along her outer ear. Rain stopped the not so gentle massage and talked directly into the girls ear.

"Jill Valentine. I, Rain Ocampo, am deeply in love with you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Jill stopped her struggling and turned her head so she could look at Rain. The latina's eyes were filled with honesty and Jill's heart quickened.

"Really?"

"Yes. I love you with all my heart and soul." She then continued her massage, but this time it was more gentle, as was the kiss that followed. Rain let go of Jill's wrist and the girl immediately pushed the latina away.

"Upstairs, now." Jill grabbed Rain's hand and leaded the woman to her room.

**xXxXxXx**

Jill was lying on her back, completely undressed and Rain's head was between her thighs. Her hands were above her head, holding onto the blanket. She was moaning and her entire body was twitching. The latina was sucking on her arching clit and it send electrical waves through the girls body.

"Ohh- g- god Rain I- I ca- can't take it." The latina's fingers pushed in and out more forcefully, sending Jill over the edge. Rain waited for he girl to calm down and then chuckled.

"Had enough?" Jill grinned.

"Yeah three is enough, how about you?"

"I'm good." Rain laid herself next to the girl, pulling the blanked over their naked bodies.

"God, I waited so long for this." She kissed Jill's forehead.

"I love you Jill."

"I love you to." They kissed and Rain grabbed the remote.

"Mind if we watch a bit?" Jill chuckled and cuddled into Rain's front.

"No, go ahead." Rain turned on the TV.

"And now the newest video of the mysterious SI." Rain sighed.

"Great another one?" Rain made a mock annoyed face and Jill chuckled.

"Let him do what he wants."

"_Hello my friends._" Rain's face instantly went pale and her voice wasn't above a whisper.

"That voice..." Her eyes went wide as she saw the man shown on the TV.

"_As I already showed you, there are people out there who are special. They received a gift from god and for so long, I thought that only they were the future. But I was wrong._" His skin turned to stone, then into iron and he grinned devilish.

"_Guess what. There's a new god. I, Sam Isaacs, will change this entire World forever._"

**The End**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter of 'Gifted' :)

I originally planned a lot of X-Men like Good VS Evil fighting, but since my vocational education started I just don't have time to write anymore, so I ended it there ^^


End file.
